What the Future Holds
by Pinkmoon
Summary: The sequel to Torn between the past and present. William is back and he wants revenge. Now he's after Heero's family and he won't stop for anything, even death.
1. Happy ever after, so it seems

What the Future Holds

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. This is the sequel to Torn between the past and present. And to fire and ice monkey, I'm sorry if I did make it clear but Heero and Relena were married in the last chapter of Torn between the past and present and had a three year old daughter named Hannah-Marie Elisabeth Yuy. I'm going to call her Hannah-Marie so no one confuses her with the other Hannah. I think that's all for now. I'm not going to give you guys a summary because that would ruin the first chapter. And I don't know German or French.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This disclaimer will apply to the rest of the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Something moved beside him in the dark. He hated the dark. Things hid in the dark, dangerous things. And the darkness hid those who wanted him dead. And at least two people wanted him dead.

 He heard someone and relaxed for it was only Rebecca, his fiancée. They were in the bomb shelter of a compound he was using to care out his plan. A rather smart and dumb plan. No one knew the real reason why he wanted Heero and Amber Yuy's children but the Hannah-girl was still suspicious.

 "William?" Rebecca's voice broke his thoughts.

 "Yes, beloved?" William asked.  

 "I'm going to asked the cook to get me something to eat," Rebecca said.

 "Alright," William said. Something told him not to let her go, that something would happen. Something that would change everything. But it was to late for she had already gone up. Ten minutes later the bomb that ended everything went off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 William Radcliff sat up in, the nightmare still in his mind. Rebecca had died in the explosion, along with everyone else who wasn't in the shelter. 

 'I will kill you, Heero Yuy and Jake Cottingham.' He thought before one of his bested plans began to form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 It had been a year since Amber and Trowa had gotten married and they were expecting their first child. They lived in the Peacecraft mansion with Heero and Relena.

 Heero and Relena had been married for five years. They were expecting their second child.

 Reuben had turn twenty-one in the summer and was attending a collage in Germany.

 Sophie was attending a collage in France and was dating a man named Allen Coloss. He was from the L1 colony.

 Samantha was attending a collage in the Sank Kingdom. She and Sophie had turn twenty in the fall. Sammy lived at the  Peacecraft mansion.

 It was Christmas time and Reuben and Sophie were coming home for the break. So to say that the mansion was in  havoc, is to say an understatement. The maids were making cakes, cookies, candies and other treats. Pagan was busy giving instructions to the decorators . Relena, Amber, Sammy, Hannah, and Hannah-Marie were decorating the Christmas tree, while Heero and Trowa were Christmas shopping.

 Sean Williams died two years earlier in a car crash on New Year's Day. He was forty-five when it happened. 

 Jake Cottingham and his wife, Janie lived in a small apartment in the Sank Kingdom. They too were expecting their first child.

 Everyone was getting on with their lives and living it to the fullest. Everyone that is except for William Radcliff. 

 His pain for the loss of Rebecca was so great that he never recovered and he was planning a revenge that was to be the most terrible for Heero Yuy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Mommy, when's Daddy and Uncle Trowa gettin' home?" Hannah-Marie asked. 

 "Soon Hannah, soon," Relena said as she hung an ornament on the tree.

 "But that what you said five minutes ago," Hannah-Marie said.

 "And when did you learn to tell time?" Relena asked, looking down at her daughter.

 "Sammy told me so," Hannah-Marie said.

 "Did she now? Well Daddy and Uncle Trowa will get here as soon as they can," Relena said.

 "Okay," Hannah-Marie said and walked over to Hannah. 

 "Mom, how many more ornaments are there?" Sammy asked. She too was hanging up ornaments.

 "Bout five," Amber said. She sat in the mist of boxes and bags. 

 "Yes. I can't believe it took us an hour to do this," Sammy said. 

 "I know," Relena said.

 "We are home," Heero's voice called.

 "Finally. Hannah been askin' about you two five minutes after you and beyond," Sammy said.

 "Has she now?" Heero said as he and Trowa stepped into the room. Hannah-Marie ran into Heero's arms and he picked her up.

 "So what was so important  that you had to tell me?" Heero asked.

 "Nothin'" Hannah-Marie said.

 "And you bugged your mom for nothing?" Heero asked.

 "I guess," Hannah-Marie said.

 "Please tell me I was never like that," Sammy said.

 "You weren't. You were worst," Heero said sitting down next to Hannah. Trowa was sitting next to Amber. They all talked of the season and soon were watching 'Thumbelina', thanks to Hannah-Marie's doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Allen, it won't kill you to help me pack," Sophie said. She and Allen were at her apartment in France. Allen was the only person she knew in France that spoke English. He was tall with blond hair and brown eyes.

 "Really?" Allen asked. Sophie laughed and said, "Come on , you idiot."

 "If I must," Allen said, dramatically. Sophie rolled her eyes. They walked into her apartment and began packaging Christmas presents.

 "What's in this?" Allen asked. He was holding a small box. It was jewelry size and wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

 "Who's it to?" Sophie asked, putting presents in boxes and not looking at Allen. Allen read the name tag and said, "It said it's to you."

 "What?" Sophie said, looking up. Allen handed her the present. Sophie opened it and a piece of paper was in side. Sophie read it out loud.

 " 'Enjoy this Christmas for this will be the last you spend with your fathers.' Oh my God," Sophie said.

 "Who would send something like this?" Allen asked. Sophie looked at him, tears in her eyes, and said, "I don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Reuben, wait up!" a girl called in German. Reuben turned around to see a brown hair, brown eyed, twenty year old girl coming towards him.

 "Rose, what is it?" Reuben asked.

 "I wanted to give you your present before you left," Rose said. She handed him a small box with a card on the top.

 "Thanks, should I open it now or wait till Christmas?" Reuben asked.

 "Open it now," Rose said. Reuben opened the card. It said what all Christmas cards said and Rose's name. Reuben opened the present. It was a old book called 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.  It was a book Reuben had wanted for along time and it was written in English. 

 "Where did you find this?" Reuben asked, joy clearly written on his face. Rose smiled and said, "I found it on the internet." 

 "Why did I think of that?" Reuben asked to himself. Rose laughed.

 "You really are a ditz, you know that?" she asked.

 "Do not remind me," Reuben begged. Rose laughed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Jake, were are you going?" a girl asked. She had black hair and huge violet color eyes. 

 "I'm going to get you a present since Christmas is only a week away, Janie," Jake said. He and Janie were in their apartment. Janie was making cookies and Jake was getting readily to leave. 

 "Okay. Could you check the mail for me?" Janie asked.

 "Sure thing," Jake said. He walked over to her and kissed her. He walked out and went down to the lobby. He went to the mail box that belonged to him and Janie. He unlocked it and pulled out the mail. As he flipped though it, he saw one address to him with no return address. 'I wonder…' he thought and opened it. It read:

                                       _This is the last Christmas you'll spend with your wife, so enjoy it._

 'Who in the world would send me this? And what about Janie?' Jake thought. He went out side and began to take a walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'm not going to have a lot of time to write because of school and all my friends who must call me everyday. That gets kind of annoying after while. Anyway, please review and thanks to those who review the last chapter of Torn between the past and present.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	2. Messes, graves, and planes

What the Future Holds

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks everyone for your reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was two a.m. and a small hand was pulling on Heero's.

 "Daddy, wake up," a frustrated Hannah-Marie said. Heero sighed and turned over. Hannah-Marie groaned and rolled her eyes.

 "DADDY, WAKE UP," Hannah-Marie yelled. Both Heero and Relena shot up. They looked around till their eyes land on their daughter.

 "This better be worth it, little girl," Heero said.

 "It is. You are suppose to be watchin' Bugs Bunny with me," Hannah-Marie said. Heero groaned, laid back down and pull the cover over his head.

 "She your daughter," Relena said, laying back down.

 "Daddy," Hannah-Marie moaned. 

 "Go watch it by yourself," Heero said, his voice muffed by the blankets.

 "But it's too dark," Hannah-Marie said.

 "Turn on the light then," Heero said.

 "I can't reach it," Hannah-Marie said.

 "Go ask Uncle Trowa if he'll watch it with you," Heero said. Hannah-Marie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She wonder down the hall until she reached Trowa's and Amber's room. She opened the door and walked over to Trowa. She began to pull on his hand. 

 "Uncle Trowa wake up," Hannah-Marie said. Trowa rolled over. Hannah was getting upset and was not going though this again.

 "UNCLE TROWA, WAKE UP AND WATCH BUGS BUNNY WITH ME NOW,"  she yelled. Trowa and Amber shot up and looked at the little girl who had ruin their sleep. 

 "Hannah, what are you doing in here?" Amber asked. Hannah rolled her eyes and said, "Daddy was suppose to watch Bugs Bunny with me but he wouldn't and told me to ask you to." 

 'I will hurt that man' Amber thought. Trowa asked, "Hannah, why can't you watch it later?"

 "It doesn't come on later," Hannah-Marie said. Trowa sighed and got up. 

 "I'll watch it with you," he said. Hannah-Marie squealed and  grabbed Trowa's hand and pulled him out of the room. Amber rolled her eyes and laid back down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Hannah can I go back to bed now?" Trowa asked. It was three hours after Hannah had forced him up.

 "No," Hannah-Marie said, her eyes glued to the TV. Trowa sighed. 'I really hate Heero' he thought. He started falling asleep on the couch and soon he was dreaming about killing Heero and yelling at Hannah-Marie, though in real life he would never have the heart to do so.

 "UNCLE TROWA! WAKE UP!" Hannah-Marie yelled in Trowa's ear. He bolted awake. 'I'm never doing this again' he thought. 

 "Yes?" he asked, wearily. 

 "My shows are over. You can go back to bed now," she said, smiling. Trowa got up and left for bed. Hannah-Marie went into the kitchen to make some cereal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 At 5:30, Anna Beth Collins, the cook, walked to the kitchen. She prided herself at keeping it spotless. Never was the place a mess. She always had the floor clean and the counters were nice and neat.

 When she opened the door, she screamed at the top of her lungs. _Her_ clean kitchen was cover in cereal. _Her_ neat and spacious  counters had milk spilled on them. And Hannah-Marie stood in the center with a wash rag in her hand.    

 "What have you done?" Anna asked. She was only 19 and Mr. Yuy already didn't think she was able to feed such a large number of people. This was not good to say the least.

 Hannah-Marie looked at the angry brown headed girl and knew she should of never even gotten out bed.

 "I was tryin' to make some cereal and um it spilled," she said, meekly. Anna stared at her. 'I'm going to be done in by a four-year old who was trying to make some cereal. Gee, my life prefect' she thought sarcastically. By that time Heero and Trowa had come down stairs to see what had happened.

 "Anna, what happened?" Trowa asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around.

 "Mr. Barton!" Anna exclaimed. She turned and saw Heero.

 "Mr. Yuy! I'm so sorry. I had just come down when I saw her in there and the mess," she said with her hands over her mouth. Heero and Trowa looked inside the kitchen and their eyes widen.

 "What did you do, Hannah?" Heero asked.

 "I was makin' cereal and I spilled it. I'm really sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to get it everywhere," Hannah-Marie said, crying. 

 "I thought you were watching her," Heero said, looking at Trowa.

 "I was tired," Trowa said. Heero rolled his eyes and turned to Hannah-Marie.

 "Don't do this again or you're grounded. You hear?" Heero asked. Hannah nodded. 

 "Anna, when Trowa and I come back, we'll help you clean this up," Heero said.

 "Uh, thank you Mr. Yuy," Anna said. Heero nodded his head and he and Trowa went up stairs. 

 "Hannah, maybe you should go to bed or watch TV," Anna said.

 "Yes, Miss Collins," Hannah-Marie said, snuffling. She walked out of the room and went up stairs. Anna sighed and turned to the kitchen that had become a monster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 William stood before her grave. The snow covered the ground, killing the grass and trees. The stone had snow on the top.

 "My sweet Rebecca. I'm so sorry I failed you but I will have revenge. Jake Cottingham and Heero Yuy will regret what they did to you. That I promise. I think you will be pleased with what I've I come up with," William said. The stone nor the body in the ground responded. 

 "Rebecca, I miss you more than ever. I dream of you. I see during the day. I can even hear you. I love you more than ever now. Yet I still have feels for Amber-Marie. You know I was the only one who would call her by her full first name. I do love you though Rebecca but my feelings for her are the same feelings you have for Heero. I think I'll begin my plan tomorrow night. That is when everyone will be at the mansion. And Jake will be at work. It will be prefect. It will be perfect," William said. The wind was his only reply. 

 "You know I can still see how you looked in that box. You skin pale and your hair spread around you. Your eyes closed and you wore a black dress. You looked beautiful. Heero will suffer the same way I have, only worst. I promise," William said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 Sophie walked onto the plane that would take her to the Sank Kingdom. She was still a little shaken up about the note she got. When she got to her seat, she sat next to the window. 'I can't believe someone would send me that' Sophie thought. She stared out the window. 

 "Um, is this set taken?" a voice asked in English. Sophie looked up to see a brown hair girl.

 "No," Sophie said. She turned back to the window. 

 "Are you French?" the girl asked. 

 "No," Sophie said. She continued to stare at the window.

 "Oh. Um, my name is Leah Dawson," she said.

 "Sophie Christina Yuy-Barton," Sophie said. She never looked at Leah.

 "That's a beautiful name," Leah said. 

 "Thank you," Sophie said automatically. Leah didn't say anything else. Trip was silent the rest of the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 Reuben sat next to a three-year-old boy on his plane from Germany. The boy spoke German.

 "What's your name?" the boy asked.  

 "Reuben. What's yours?" Reuben asked.

 "Nathan Dewberry," the little boy said.  

 "Nice name," Reuben said.

 "How old are you?" Nathan asked.

 "Twenty-one," Reuben said.

 "Cool." Nathan said. 'Wonder if Hannah-Marie asks this many questions' Reuben thought. 'It's gonna be great to see them again. I wonder how Dad and Mom are doing.' His  thoughts continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm done. Sorry that took so long. Please review and if you had any questions about the last story tell me and I'll try to answer them.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	3. Kidnapped and Homecoming

What the Future Holds

Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 William stood on the sidewalk across the street from Jake and Janie's apartment. 'When is that idiotic man going to leave?' he thought. He stood there for thirty minutes before the doors opened and Jake walked out. 'Finally' William thought.

 He walked up the apartment and into the lobby. He walked open to the desk.

 "Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

 "Could you please tell the apartment number for Jake Cottingham?" William asked. 

 "May I ask why?" the receptionist asked.

 "I'm his lawyer and I need to speak to him," William said.

 "Oh, well his apartment is number 624, on the fifth floor," the receptionist said.  

 "Thank you," William said. He walked to the elevator. When he got in he began to plan what he would do when he got to the door of Jake's apartment. The elevator reached the fifth floor and William got out. 'Now to find the room and my plan begins and Cottingham suffers' he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The doorbell ringed. Normally this wouldn't bother Janie and she would open the door. But something told her that this was not right, that something would happen. 'You are being silly' she thought. She walked up to the door but when she got there she hesitated. 'Janie, open the door. There is nothing to be afraid of and besides it might be some one you know' she thought. She reached for the doorknob and her hand hesitated as if it didn't want to touch it. 'This is ridiculous' she thought angrily and opened the door wide enough to see who it was.

 "Hello, my name is Jonathan Dewberry. I am a salesman and was hoping you would like to by something," said the man at the door. 'See? You were being silly. It's just a salesperson' Janie thought. 

 "Um, sure, come in," Janie said, opening the door wider. She stepped aside and let the man in. 

 "Follow me," she said and turned. Then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Hannah walked down the halls of the mansion. 'For some reason I feel as if something is going to happen. It's probably nothing' she thought. 

 "Aunt Hannah," a voice called. She turned around and saw Hannah-Marie. 

 "Yes, Hannah?" she asked. 

 "When are Sophie and Reuben gettin' here?" Hannah-Marie asked.

 "At five. Your father and Uncle Trowa are going to pick them," Hannah said. Hannah-Marie turned and waked away, saying, "Sammy, were you?"

 Hannah smiled. 'She is so cute. Heero and Relena don't know how lucky they are. Neither do Amber and Trowa' she thought. She kept walking till she reached the doors that would take her to the gardens in the back of the mansion. She opened them and stepped outside.

 The snow covered the ground. The animals hid in their homes not to come out till the summer returned. Icicles hung form tree limbs and the balconies and rooftops of the mansion. 

 Hannah had always loved the snow. There was something about that was mystifying and beautiful. Something child-like about it. Hannah wondered around, looking at what the snow had killed and what it had created. 

 'I love being out here. There something about this place, something not many people have. I wonder what it is' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Fists flew through the air and hit flesh. Heat came from every corner it seemed. Frustrated growls filled the gym in the mansion. 

 Heero and Trowa were training like they did everyday. They didn't stop till someone fell down or until their wives yelling finally got to them. To say the least, this would go on for along time. But today it was going to end at four.    

 "Heero, what time is it?" Trowa asked, dodging a punch.

 "3:59. Think you can last for one more minute?" Heero asked, dodging a punch of his on. 

 "Yeah," Trowa said, throwing another punch. He managed to hit Heero in the face and Heero countered. This went on till four. At four, they left and took a shower and went to get Reuben and Sophie from the airport. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 They arrived at the airport at four fifty-eight. Heero and Trowa got out of the car and walked into the airport. When there, they walked up to the receptionist desk.

 "Hello and how may I help you?" the receptionist asked. 

 "Where will the passengers for flights 115 and 90 be unloading?" Heero asked. 

 "At Gate 19 and 21. There's down that way," the receptionist said, pointing. 

 "Thank you," Heero said and lift with Trowa. Heero waited at Gate 19 and Trowa went to Gate 21. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Trowa sat in Gate 21 looking for Sophie. 'I wonder how she's been' Trowa thought. He looked at his watch. 'Well, she be here any moment' he thought. He looked towards the gate and watched for Sophie. Finally she appeared. Trowa got up and walked over to her. Sophie spotted him, smiled and ran over.

 "Hey," Trowa said as he Sophie hugged.

 "Hi. Is Daddy here?" she asked.

 "Yeah, he's meeting Reuben right now," Trowa said.

 "Ok. There's something I need to show you two," Sophie said.

 "What?" Trowa asked, worried. 

 "Not here. I'll tell you in the car. Let's go find Dad and Reuben," Sophie said. 

 "Okay," Trowa said. They walked to Gate 19 and found Heero.

 "Hey, sweetheart," Heero said as he and Sophie hugged.

 "Hey," Sophie said. 

 "How was your trip?" Heero asked.

 "Alright I guess," Sophie said. Heero looked at her questionably. But he couldn't say anything for Trowa said, "Reuben just stepped out." 

 Everyone turn their heads to see him. Reuben saw them and ran over. He hugged everyone.

 "It feels so good to speak English again," he said.

 "Tell me about, though Allen does speak some English," Sophie made the mistake of saying. 

 "And just who is Allen?" everyone asked. 

 "Um, he's sort my uh boyfriend," Sophie said.

 "What do you mean 'sort of?" Heero asked.  
 "He hasn't actually asked me out be um we have uh, well, kissed," Sophie said. 

 "So when I going to meet him?" Heero asked. 

 "Can we go now? I really want to see Hannah, Mom, Relena and Aunt Hannah," Reuben said.

 "Sure," Heero said, turned and left. Everyone followed. Reuben and Sophie got their things and they left the airport. But unknown to them, some one was watching. Someone everyone thought was dead. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Lady Une stood on the boat that belonged to William. Mariemaya walked up behind her. 

 "Lady, why are we doing this?" she asked. Lady turned and looked at her.

 "Who are you?" Lady asked. Mariemaya's eyes widen.

 "I'm your adopted daughter. Mariemaya. Don't you remember?" Mariemaya asked.

 "No," Lady said and looked back out at the water. Mariemaya stood in shock and began to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am finally done with this chapter. I am so happy. Please review and thanks to everyone who has.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon 


	4. Flashbacks and presents

What the Future Holds

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. We will have a flashback in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "This is what I was wanting to show you," Sophie said. She handed a piece of paper to Trowa. She, her brother and her step-fathers were in the car. Heero was driving and Trowa sat next to him. Trowa read the note out loud. 

 "'Enjoy this Christmas for this will be the last you spend with your fathers.' Do you have any idea who would send this?" he asked. 

 "None," Sophie said. Heero pulled off the road.

 "Let see it," he said. Trowa handed him the piece of paper. Heero looked over it.

 "This is someone's handwriting. I think I've seen it before," he said. 

 "Let me see," Reuben said. Heero handed him the paper. While he looked of it, Heero began asking Sophie where she got it.

 "When did you get that?" he asked.

 "I don't know. Allen and I were packing Christmas presents and Allen saw a blue box and said it was addressed to me and I opened it and that was inside," Sophie said.

 "I see," Heero said and began driving again. Reuben handed the paper to Sophie and said, "I don't recognize it but Mom might."

 "Maybe," Heero said. A dark look past over his eyes.

 "What is it, Heero?" Trowa asked.

 "I'll tell you later," he said. The two in the back looked at the two man and then each other, the same question in their eyes. How much had they missed while away at school?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Mariemaya had no idea what she was going to do. She was in her room, thinking. Yesterday, Lady still knew who she was. But not to day. What had happened in that time spanned? Something must have but what? Mariemaya began to remember when William Radcliff had showed up in Lady's office.

:Flashback:

 "Marie, were is the report I put on my desk?" Lady asked. 

 "I gave it to Michael Logan to copy," Mariemaya said. She was a beautiful twenty-nine year old girl. She still kept her red hair short. She worked at the Preventers as Lady Une's secretary.

 "Alright. Do I have any appointments to day?" Lady asked.

 "Just one. It's with a man named William Radcliff, in about five more minutes," Mariemaya said looking at her watch.  

 "Perfect," Lady said sarcastically, "Well you sure be at your desk waiting for him."

 "Yeah, see ya," Mariemaya said stepping out of the room. She sat her desk and tried to get to look somewhat neat. In five minutes a man with reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes walked though the door. 

 "Hello sir, how may I help you?" Mariemaya asked. She had a creepy feeling about the man but immediately dismissed it.

 "I'm William Radcliff and I have an appointment with Miss Une," the man said. 

 "Right though that door," she said.

 "Thank you," William said and walked though the door. Thirty minutes later William stepped out with Lady. 

 "Marie, you should come with us," she said, fear in her eyes.

 "Is everything alright?" Mariemaya asked worried.

 "Everything is fine. Just come with us," Lady said, almost pleading. 

 "Alright," Mariemaya said, standing. They walked out the room and out of the building.

:End of Flashback:

 'He did something to her but what? What did he do? I need help but who? Wait a minute, the Gundam Pilots can help. Now, how to get out of here and contact them?' Mariemaya thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "DUO, HURRY UP!" Hilde called up the stairs. She and Duo were married and lived on the L2 colony. They were going to spend the holidays with the Yuy's and Barton's. They were leaving  today.

 "I'm coming. I just need to get this really great present I got for Heero," Duo called down. 

 "We're doomed. We are doomed. We are very doomed," Hilde said out aloud. Duo came down with a small box in his hand.

 "What is in there?" Hilde asked. 

 "You'll see," Duo said, walking outside.

 "Oh Lord, help us," Hilde said as she followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Cathy, are you ready yet?" Quarte's voice came though the door. He and Catherine had been married for three months now and lived in Quarte's mansion. They, too, were spending the holidays at the Peacecraft Mansion.

 "Almost," Catherine said. She went to the bed and got out a box from underneath. In it was a scrapbook full of pictures of the gundam pilots and their wives. There were even a few of Dorothy and Heero's children.  There were newspaper article about Relena, the gundam pilots, and anyone involved with them. This was going to be Quarte's present from her. She put in her suitcase, picked it up, and walked out the door.   

 "The plane's ready to leave now," Quarte said. Catherine grabbed his hand and said, "We better go then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Wufei and Sally were getting their things packed to go to the Sank Kingdom. They had been married for two years now and lived in China. 

 "Wufei were is Hannah-Marie's present?" Sally asked. 

 "How am I supposed to know that, woman?" Wufei asked. Sally rolled her eyes.

 "Why Hannah-Marie likes you so much, I will never know," Sally said as she walked out of the room. She wondered to the living room and began hunting for Hannah-Marie's present. Two hours later, she found it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi please review and thanks to those that did.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon 


	5. Phone calls and Meetings

What the Future Holds

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, thanks for the reviews. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Amber was sitting in her room, writing a letter to an old friend of her in America, when Heero, Trowa, Sophie, and Reuben arrived at the mansion. 

 "Amber," Trowa said as he opened the door. Amber looked open.

 "Hey," she said. 

 "They're here," Trowa said. Amber got up and walked up to Trowa.

 "Do you ever regret marring me?" she asked.

 "No, what gave you that idea?" Trowa asked, his eyes wide. Amber sighed.

 "It's just lately I've been thinking about all the responsibilities you got when you married me and how you may regret it," Amber said. 

 "Heero once told me that marring you was probably the smartest thing I've done. I believe him," Trowa said. Amber smiled and said, "We should go down stairs." 

 "Yeah, we should," Trowa said. They walked down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Hannah, you're choking me," Reuben said as Hannah-Marie hugged him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. 

 "So?" she said, happily. 

 "Dad, help me," Reuben said. Heero grabbed Hannah-Marie's arms and took her from Reuben's arms. 

 "You don't choke people, Hannah," Heero said.

 "Why?" Hannah-Marie asked. Heero looked at her and then turned to Relena and said, "She your daughter." 

 "I know," Relena said, "Hannah, you will kill someone if you choke them."

 "Really, Mommy?" Hannah-Marie asked, her eyes wide. Relena nodded her head. 

 "Oh, sorry Reuben," Hannah-Marie said, looking at the floor.

 "It's okay kid. You didn't know," Reuben said. At that time Amber and Trowa walked down the stairs 

 "Mom, hey," Sophie said as she and Reuben hugged her.

 "Hey. How France and Germany?" Amber asked

 "Pretty good," Sophie said. 

 "You mean they actually survived you two?" Sammy asked, jokingly.

 "It's a miracle that the Sank Kingdom is still standing," Reuben said. Sammy rolled her eyes. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 When Jake got home that night, he expected Janie to be there making dinner and to greet him with a kiss. But she wasn't there. There wasn't a note left by her or anything of the sort. The rooms were empty. There was no sound, no movement. Just a place with furniture. 

 'Something's wrong. I know something is' he thought as he went to the phone. First, he called her parents but she wasn't there. He then tried her friends but no one had seen her. Then he called all the hospitals but there was no patient under the name of Janie Michelle Cottingham.  

 'Where is she?' Jake thought. At that moment the phone ranged. 

 "Hello? Is this Janie?" Jake asked. 

 "Nope sorry, this is William Radcliff and you will never see your wife again," the voice on the phone said.

 "Is this a joke? William Radcliff is dead. He's been dead for about five years now," Jake said, his barely under control.

 "That's what you think. I know it was you who planted the bomb, you and that idiot Sean Williams. That bomb killed Rebecca. My Rebecca and you will pay dearly for it," William said.

 "What do you want?" Jake said, his voice scarcely above a whisper.  

 "I want you dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening' Janie thought. She was laying on the floor of some cold room. It was small and moved in a rhythmic pattern, like it was on a boat. The air was cold and moist. Janie had curled into a ball to stay warm.

 'You should have never opened that door and you would be with Jake right now, safe and warm. And he would be protecting you from all this. But he isn't here Janie and you have to deal with that. For you and your child' a small voice told her. 

 "I don't know if I can do this, little one," she whispered to her child. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Mariemaya was trying to find the girl William had brought here a few hours ago. 'Were would you put your prisoners, Marie?' she asked herself. 'I would put them as far down as I can because that would be the only room for them.'

 She walked down the stairs of the floor she was on. 'Okay this boat has about two floors below the deck so I want the bottom one' she thought. When she reached the bottom floor, she saw only two doors. She tried one and it opened. There was nothing in the room. 'That's weird. Why cram all his stuff on the top floors than in here unless…he wants more prisoners! But who?' Mariemaya thought as she shut the door. She turned to the other door at tried to open it but it was locked. 'Good thing I got Duo to show me how to pick locks' she thought as she began to work on the lock. Finally it opened. 

 Mariemaya opened the door to see a woman with black, vigorous hair laying on the floor. 

 "Are you awake, ms.?" Mariemaya asked. The woman sat up, fear and hope in her violet colored eyes. 

 "Who are you and why am I here?" she asked. 

 "My name is Mariemaya. I don't know why you're here. I don't even know why I am here. Who are you?" Mariemaya asked.

 "Janie Cottingham," Janie said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Lucy, when are we leaving?" Millardo asked as Lucriza came down stairs. They were going to the mansion that day.

 "In about an hour," Lucriza said going into the  kitchen.

 Millardo was lost in a sea of emotions. He was looking forward to seeing his sister and niece but not his brother-in-law. He didn't know how he felt about his step-nephew. Millardo liked Reuben but he was Heero's child.

 'So is Hannah-Marie' his conscious  told him. Millardo knew this was true. 'I don't know what do anymore' he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, please review. 

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.  


	6. Depressed and Victoria

What the Future Holds 

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews and I will try to tell you what happen to Lady Une but I'm still thinking over the details.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero and Trowa were in the den waiting for everyone to arrive. They were listening to an old Collin Raye song and talking about Amber.

 "Why didn't she tell me she was having these dreams?" Trowa asked.

 "She thinks you may think that she doesn't really love you but William and he's dead. But she loves you. Trust me on that," Heero said. 

 "You don't think he's dead, do you?" Trowa asked. 

 "Honestly, I have no idea if he's dead or not. No one does but I just have this feeling and so does Amber," Heero said. 

 "So what about that note Sophie got?" Trowa asked. 

 "It could be from anyone. Have you showed it to Amber yet?" Heero asked.

 "I thought you were," Trowa said.

 "Who has it?" Heero asked. 

 "I think Sophie," Trowa said.

 "Your sure?" Heero asked. Trowa nodded. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Amber and Relena were in the kitchen, listening to Garth Brooks song 'Wrapped up in You.' 

 "Relena, do you think Trowa and Heero are keeping something from us?" Amber asked.

 "You got that feeling too? They'll tell us, eventually," Relena said.

 "Oh, that's comforting," Amber said sarcastically. 

 "It comes with marrying ex-soldiers. You should know this better than anyone," Relena said.

 "True." Amber sighed and looked out the window. The song went off and  From here to Eternity by Michael Peterson come on.

 "Do think one of the kids know?" Relena asked.

 "Maybe," Amber said.

 "Why are you so depressed lately? Now that I think about it you get depressed around Christmas," Relena said.

 "You notice? I'm not surprise, I knew you would. William was sent to the mental clinic on Christmas Eve," Amber said. Relena remained silent. 'You still love him, don't you? Even when you have Trowa and know that William is dead' Relena thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Aunt Hannah," Reuben said as he ran in to her in the hall. They hugged and began walking. 

 "How is Germany?" Hannah asked.

 "I enjoy it. It's hard though," Reuben said.

 "I bet. Learning a new language must be hard," Hannah said. 

 "You have no idea," Reuben said. 

 "So are you dating anyone?" Hannah asked.

 "No but there is this girl I like name Rose Carter," Reuben said. 

 "And does this Rose know you like her?" Hannah asked.

 "Lord, I hope not," Reuben said. Hannah laughed and they continued down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millardo and Lucriza were driving in their car to the mansion. Millardo was driving and thinking. 'Why did Relena have to marry Heero? I wouldn't be going though this. Why do I even hate him? The old reasons seem so trivial. Is just because he's hurt Relena? I think is. Leavening her and then coming back and getting her hopes up and then leaving has really hurt her. I hope he doesn't leave her again or I will kill him' he thought. 

 "What are you thinking about?" Lucriza asked.

 "Nothing. How about you?" Millardo asked.

 "Reuben," Lucriza said.

 "Why?" Millardo asked.

 "He's Heero son but not Relena's or Amber's. I just wonder what that's like," Lucriza said. Millardo remained silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 William walked to the park in the Sank Kingdom. Children were laughing and having snowball fights. Mothers were yelling at their children to be careful and watch your little brother or sister. 

 'Amber and I could have had this had it not been for her father. Us and the girls. Why did that Craig Morgan interfere? All well, he paid. He paid dearly' he thought. He watched the children. One ran up to him. It was a little girl with violet colored eyes and auburn hair. 

 "Mister?" she asked.

 "Yes, little one?" William asked.

 "Can you help me find my mom?" she asked.

 "Yes, what is your name?" he asked.

 "Victoria Winner," the girl said. William's eyes widen. 

 "Do you know a Quarte Winner?" William asked.

 "He's my daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Please review. Sorry about not putting in Lady Une.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	7. Tears

What the Future Holds

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Lady Une is gonna be in here. I still not sure about the memory thing yet but I got an idea. And Victoria is going to be explained too. If not in this chapter then in the next one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  'Oh, Marie I'm so sorry I made you cry but I had no choice. I have to convince everyone that I lost my memories otherwise Radcliff will kill you Marie' these thoughts few inside Lady Une's head as she laid on her bed. Her thoughts wondered back to last night when she supposing lost all memory.

:Flashback: 

 "You will help or the girl dies," William said as he was discussing the weather. Lady stood in shock. 

 "What do you want?" Lady asked. 

 " My daughters and Heero Yuy dead along with an old friend of his," William said. 

 "But Heero Yuy lives in the Peacecraft Mansion. You would need an army to get though that security and not to mention his an ex-gundam pilot. How would you kill him?" Lady asked.

 "It's really quite simple. I take from him what he stole from me. After I do that, he will come for it and I will kill him," William said.

 "What did he steal from you?" Lady asked.

 "That is not of your concern. Now I want you to drink something for me," William said, handing her a cup with a purple liquid inside. 

 "What is it?" Lady asked. 

 "It will only make you lose your memory, nothing more. Now drink it or the girl dies," William said. 

 "Will I immediately lose my memory or what?" Lady asked.

 "You will pass out and then you will lose your memory. Now drink," William said. Lady took a sip but didn't sallow. She pretended to faint and when she hit the floor she let the liquid spill out of her mouth. 

:End of Flashback:

'Oh Marie, I am so sorry.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 'How am I suppose to get off this boat? I'll never be able to contact the gundam pilots if I don't. This just keeps getting worst.' Mariemaya thought. William had left earlier that day with the only boat. She couldn't move this one or William would know. 

 'I have to get Janie out of here. She's eight months pregnant, she can't have that baby here. And Lady. What am I going to do about her? Lord, please help me' she thought. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Your father is Quarte Winner?" William asked. Victoria nodded, a confused look on her face.

 "Who is your mother?" William asked.

 "Her name is Jamie Williams," Victoria said.

 "Did she have a brother name Sean Williams?" William asked.

 "Yes, aren't you gonna help me find her?" Victoria asked. 

 "Yes, of course," William said as he took Victoria's hand. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Heero, can I talk to you?" Amber asked. She had found Heero in the living room with Hannah-Marie and Sophie.

 "Yeah sure," he said getting up. He followed Amber in to the hall. Amber leaned against the wall and Heero stood in front of her.

 "What is it?" Heero asked.

 "I got a message from someone name Will Robin saying to meet he tomorrow at the park. Thing is I don't know anyone name Will Robin," Amber said.

 "Then don't go," Heero said.

 "He knows were I live obviously. He'll come here if I don't go," Amber said.

 "So do you want me to go with you?" Heero asked.

 "Please?" 

 "Why don't you ask Trowa?"

 "He'll worry and forbid me to go. And I don't want that man here."

 "It would be safer if he came here. That way we could all kept an eye on you," Heero said.

 "Heero there was something about that voice, something familiar," Amber said.

 "It sounded like William, didn't it?" Heero asked, his eyes dark.

 "Yes," Amber said, looking away.

 "Amber, he hurt you. Worst than I've hurt Relena. And what about Trowa? You are not being fair to him and you are hurting him, too. William is never coming back. He is dead," Heero said.

 "I know but I feel so guilty. You know it was me that turned him. If I hadn't…," Amber couldn't finish. She was crying and Heero began to hold her

 "If you hadn't you would be married to him right now, living fear and so would your daughters. And besides, you would have never met Trowa  or Relena. And you wouldn't have Reuben or the child your going to birth to in a couple of months and you would have never met me," Heero said.

 "Now that would have been a tragedy,"  Amber said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, thanks for the reviews. This may be going a little slow but I am trying to stress a couple of points because it is going to be important later on. Anyways, please review and I'm going try and get everyone at the mansion in the next chapter but I'm not going to promise anything.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	8. Kidnapped and fears

What the Future Holds

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, thanks for the reviews. You guys are going to hate me. I know you are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hilde, Duo, Quarte, Catherine, Lucriza and Millardo stood in front of the Peacecraft Mansion. They were the first one to arrive. Hilde rung the doorbell and Millardo stood silently waiting for what was probably going to be a terrible Christmas. Finally, Pagan opened the door. 

 "Hello, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton told me to show you to your rooms and then take you to the den were they will be waiting," Pagan said. Everyone followed him up the stairs to their rooms. Once everyone was settled, Pagan led them to the den. 

 Inside the room were Heero, Sammy, Reuben, Hannah, Hannah-Marie, and Amber. The Christmas lights on the tree were on and Heero was playing 'Away in a Manger' on the piano while everyone else was playing go fish on the floor.

 "Mr. Yuy, the Maxwells, the Peacecrafts, and the Winners are here," Pagan said.

 "Thank you, Pagan," Heero said, never taking his eyes off the sheet of music in front of him. Everyone else turned their head. 

 "Hi Uncle Millardo, Uncle Quarte, Uncle Duo, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Cathy and Aunt Hilde," Hannah-Marie said. 

 "You remembered them all. I'm impressed," Hannah said. Everyone hugged and sat down.

 "Where's Trowa?" Catherine asked after a while.

 "He went to order take out. Relena went with him because they couldn't decide on which to go to," Heero said.

 "You're kidding, right?" Duo asked.

 "No," Heero said. His eyes never moved from the music sheets. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Mister, why are we leavin' the park?" Victoria asked William.

 "You'll see. Call me William by the way," William said.

 "Yes, Mr. William." They walked out of the park. William had a strong hold on Victoria's hand. It was dark and the city lights were coming on. You could see a couple of stars in the sky as the cool air nipped at your face. The shop windows were filled with displays and such. Victoria had always loved seeing all of this. There was just something about Christmas that made it more special than all the other holidays but Victoria didn't get that feeling with William. 

 There was something about him, something dark. It was almost as if he was Hades, god of the dead, in someway. Just being around him made all the happiest in you slip away. And Victoria didn't like it.

 "Mr. William, were are we going?" she asked.

 "To my place," William said.

 "Why?" Victoria asked.

 "You'll see," William said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jake paced his and Janie's room. 'What am I going to do? I sure of told her about that note. Now I could lose her. I am going to need help, no use in denying that. I could contact Heero but I don't know he's number . That sounds so ridiculous and the sad part is that it's true. Anyway I'll need his help. I guess I could go to the mansion. I'm going to have to.' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Lord, tell me this isn't happening' Mariemaya thought. William had brought with him this sweet, innocent little girl who was Quarte's daughter or so she claimed. Fear filled this little girl's eyes and that look she was giving Mariemaya was killing her. Mariemaya knelt down so she was eye leveled with the girl.

 "Hi, what's your name, honey?" Mariemaya asked. William had left her in charge of looking after her and didn't bother to tell Mariemaya the girl's name. 

 "Victoria. What's yours?" the girl asked. 

 "Mariemaya," she said.

 "Do you have a nick-name?" Victoria asked.

 "Yeah, it's Marie," Mariemaya said, smiling. 

 "Why am I here?" Victoria asked.

 "I don't know, sweetheart," Mariemaya said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So do you all hate me? Anyway, please review. Thanks to those that did. 

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	9. And now they know

What the Future Holds

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now things get interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 She hated being in that mansion. Were he could do things. She almost hated him but couldn't for the simple reason that he loved her, really loved her. But she never liked the things he did to her and the things he told her. It kept pushing her to her fears. The fear that he really was insane. Not the mocking version of insane but the real one. The one that frightened you so much you didn't want to be in the same room as that person. But how could she love a man like that?

 These thoughts ran though fifteen-year-old Amber-Marie Rose Morgan head. She lived with her father in the Radcliff Mansion and she was in love with the man who owned the mansion. His name was William Radcliff and was nineteen. He was a handsome young man with his reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes.    

 Amber was out in the gardens sitting by a fountain, staring at her reflection in the water. Her hair reached her waist and she was a couple inches shorter than she was now. 

 "Amber-Marie, what are you doing out here?" a gentle voice asked. Amber tensed. William's voice. 'Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him' Amber thought as she turned around. But her prayers were not answer. She knew they wouldn't for he was the only one who called her that. 

 "Hello William," Amber said. William stood in front of her. He must not have been able to sleep because it was night and he was wear sweatpants and no shirt. William sat down next to her.

 "Why are you out here?" William asked again.

 "I'm thinking," Amber said.

 "About what?" 

 "Things."

 "What kind of things?"

 "The mansion, Father, you," Amber said as she looked at her reflection again. 

 "You love him, don't you?" William asked.

 "I have to. He's my father," Amber said, shocked by the question. She looked at William like he was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. 

 "I hate it when you look at me that way," William said, caressing some hair behind Amber's ear. She looked at him confused at what he was trying to pull. He leaned forward and kissed her. Amber kept her eyes open. William's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. It was madding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Amber woke up with a start. It had been along time since she had that dream, a very long time.  She turned over and faced Trowa. He was still asleep. She stared at him. She loved him, that she knew but what she didn't know was if she was being fair.  She couldn't think about that now.  

 She leaned forwarded and kissed him on the cheek and laid back down to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  The next day Jake drove over to the mansion. When his car reached the gate another car was  pulling out. The car stop and Heero got out form the back seat. He walked to the drive side of Jake's car. Jake rolled down his window. Heero leaned down. 

 "What is it?" Heero asked.

 "Janie's been kidnap. By Radcliff," Jake said. Heero didn't try to hide his shock.

 "Hang on a second," Heero said and walked to the other car. He talked to them a while and walked back to Jake's car. He got in and told Jake to drive into the gates. When they got inside, Relena saw them. 

 "I thought you were going out with the guys," she said.

 "Something came up. Jake follow me," Heero said, going up the stairs with Jake following. 'Something's wrong. I've never seen him so worried' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know it was him?" Heero asked. He and Jake were in Heero and Relena's room. Heero had locked the door.

 "He called and told me. I didn't believe at first but then he told me about the bomb. He said it killed Rebecca and now he wants me dead and you too probably," Jake answered. 

 "He's going to want Amber and the twins and maybe Relena and Hannah-Marie," Heero said.

 "So what are we going to do?" Jake asked. Heero was never given the chance to answer. Relena's scream cut though the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero and Jake rushed down the stairs. What they saw  were Heero's family having guns pointed at their heads and surrounded by armed, masked men. When Hannah-Marie saw Heero and Jake on the stairs she cried out. The men turned and saw Heero and Jake.

 "Hey, boss, do we kill 'em now or what?" a short man pointing a gun at Hannah asked.

 "Don't know. Radcliff didn't say anything bout 'em," a tall man standing in the center of the group said. Heero looked at Amber t see what she would do but she just stare at the floor with her arms crossed. 'She thinking of away to get out of there. I hope she can' Heero thought.

 "What do you want?" Heero asked.

 "Just followin' orders. It ain't nothin' personal," the boss said. Heero just stared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Well, what do you think? Please review and thanks to those that did.

 Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	10. Amber and Jamie's distress

What the Future Holds

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to those who reviewed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 'Come on Amber, think. If only I had some way of communicating with Heero, I might get some were. Well, I could knock one person out but Hannah-Marie could get hurt. Hannah could probably help but we're surrounded. We do have the advantage of them not knowing that the girls are here. I wonder where their are. Lord I hope they didn't run in to these men or they're dead' Amber thought

 "How much is your employer paying you?" Heero asked.

 "Fifty million," the man said.

 "Heero, do you have that much?" Jake whispered.

 "No, got any ideas?" Heero whispered back. 

 "None," Jake whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "So what do we do?" Catherine asked. She, Hilde, Lucriza, and Sally, who arrived earlier, were in the room next to where the abduction was taking place. They were crowding around the door and had yet to noticed. 

 "Everyone is working on their own kind of plan, so one thing could ruin it. Does anyone know where the guards are?" Sally asked. 

 "Relena had them dismissed. I remember guys talking about how thoughtless that was," Lucriza said. 

 "I wonder what Relena's thinking," Hilde said.

 "Everyone, quiet. Heero's saying something," Catherine said. Everyone stopped talking.

 "Who is your employer?" Heero asked. His hands tighten on the rail and he closed his eyes as if waiting for the worst.

 "Some guy named William Radcliff," the man said. Heero's hands tighten more and he looked at Amber.

 "No," Amber whispered. She collapse and everyone in the circle ran over to her.

 "Amber, what is it?" Relena asked.

 "He's going to kill me," Amber whispered.

 "Who is?" Relena asked.

 "William. He swore if I fell in love with someone else that he would kill me," Amber said. Relena's eyes widen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Victoria was afraid of the dark. She always had been. The dark hid every fear and you couldn't see what hid. You couldn't see someone coming at you with a knife or gun. You couldn't see what you heard. And the room in which Victoria was in, was dark day and night. It was cold and moist. Victoria's jacket did little to keep her warm. 

 'Mommy, where are you? Why did you leave me alone in the park? Mommy, where are you?' Victoria thought, crying. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Hello, this is the Sank Kingdom Police Department. How may I help you?" a lady's voice asked thought the phone. Jamie Williams had been searching for her daughter all last night. She never found her.

 "Hello. My daughter has been missing since last night," Jamie said. 

 "Hang on please," the lady said and music began playing. 'Vickie, where are you? I hope you're alright. Maybe I should call Quarte be then again he doesn't know she even exist. And he thinks I'm dead like everyone else. I still can't believe I survived that fire' Jamie thought as she waited. It took an hour for her to file a report and another to decide if she should call Quarte or not. 

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. It took two rings for anyone to answer.

 "Hello, can I speak to Quarte Winner?" Jamie asked. 

 "I'm sorry but he's at the Peacecraft Mansion," said the butler.

 "Thank you. Good bye," Jamie said. She hung up the phone and dialed another number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 *RINGGGGGGGGG*

 The noise blasted thought the air and gave Heero a new hope. He could answer that phone he might come up with something. 

 "Answer that and get rid of them," the man said. Heero walked down the stairs to the phone.

 "Hello, who is this?" he asked.

 "Could I speak to Quarte Winner?" a female voice asked.

 " I sorry but he's out. Who is this?" Heero asked.

 "My name is Jamie Williams. When is Quarte coming back?" Jamie asked.

 "Aren't you dead?" Heero asked.

 "NO, I'm not. When is he coming back?" Jamie asked, aggravated.

 "Why do you want to know?" 

 "BECAUSE I HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT THE DAUGHTER HE DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD IS LOST AND POSSIBLY KIDNAPPED!" Jamie yelled in to the phone. Heero didn't speak.

 "Hello?" Jamie asked after two minutes.

 "Quarte has a daughter?" Heero asked. Everyone immediately stopped talking and listen to Heero.

 "Yes, he doesn't know because I was pregnant with her the day everyone thinks I died on. When is he coming back?" Jamie asked. At that moment the door opened and in walked the gundam pilots. 

 "Um, I'll have him call you back. What's your number?" Heero asked.

 "899-5634." Heero wrote the number on his hand.

 "Good bye," Jamie said and hung up. 

 "Who are you?" Trowa asked, when he walked into the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 I am having a hard time trying to decide what to do so this may go a little slow for a while. Sorry about that. Please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	11. Fires, kidnapped, calls and Leanna

What the Future Holds

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry if this took to long but I got hit with writer's block but one of my ever faithful plot bunnies came to my rescue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 'My Quarte has a daughter and didn't tell me?' Catherine thought as she watched the scene unfold before her. Everyone, expect Relena, Hannah-Marie, and Amber who were in the corner, were engaged in battle. It was fourteen against forty-three and Radcliff's men were winning. 

 A man was fighting against Catherine. She managed to get a couple punches in but mostly she was dodging the other man. Trowa, who was next to her, was doing a little better but it was one against five. Duo was toward the back of the room, fighting three man and knocked one out. Heero, Jake, Quarte, and Wufei had decided to team up and were guarding each other's backs. Millardo was going up against five men. The rest were up against one. 

 Now the boss, whose name was Michael Wright, was getting tired of the fight and the fact that his men were losing. So he decide on a plan and  went to carry it out.

 "My men, stop fighting" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs. He got out his lighter and walked over to  a couch in the room as everyone stared at him. Heero's eyes widen when he realize what was about to happen.

 "Heero, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Jake asked. Heero nodded. His eyes locked with Relena's. 

 Michael lit the lighter and let the flame lick at the couch and soon the couch was engulfed in the flames. Two men grabbed Relena and Amber. Hannah-Marie was in Relena's arms. 

 "Let me go," Relena said. 

 "Not a chance," the man who held her said.

  Heero was trying to reach her when the fire blocked his view. 

 "DAD, HELP US!" Sammy yelled But Heero knew he could do nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "GIRL, come here," William said, when he saw Mariemaya. Mariemaya walked over to him.

 "Yes?" Mariemaya asked.

 "I want you to prepare that spare room for some …guests of mine," William said and turned to leave. 'Oh God, who does he have now?' Mariemaya thought. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero and Trowa had not been able to save any member of  their families. But Heero had managed to place a tracking device on one of the vans the men owned and was tracking their signal from the Preventers H.Q, on his laptop. Everyone was in Lady Une's office, not trusting anyone else. Quarte was on the phone talking to Jamie. Duo was pacing. Wufei was talking to Trowa and Millardo. And the girls were sitting down, each lost in their own thoughts.

 "Okay, so here's what we know," Duo began, "Quarte has a daughter who's missing. Heero and Trowa's family has been kidnapped by Radcliff. And Lady Une and Marie are missing. And so is Jake's wife Janie. Anything I missed?" 

 "That's about it," Trowa said.  

 "Have they stopped yet, Heero?" Duo asked. 

 "Yeah. They've stopped about five times already," Heero said. 

 "Great," Duo said as he plopped down on the sofa next Heero. He began studying Heero's expression. This was something of a habit for Duo. Looking for a sign that showed emotion. That Heero was human. Even after all this time, it was still hard to do. One thing he had notice was when Heero was under stress, his eyes would narrow and the right corner of his mouth would twitch. It was scarcely obvious and it had taken Duo about two years to notice as well. It was precisely what Heero's face was doing now.

 'I hope nothing sets him off. He can get very scary. But it looks like Quarte gonna get there first from the way that call is goin' Duo thought. Quarte's face was scarlet from aggravation and was twisted into a face of disgusted and irritation. His voice kept rising and lowering and he looked like he was about to scream and curse everything in sight.

 "Jamie, there is nothing I can do…Yes I care…Jamie…JAMIE LISTEN TO ME! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" Quarte screamed into the phone. No one spoke. Even Heero looked up from his computer. 

 "Jamie, I'm sorry. It's just a friend of mines, family been kidnapped and…Jamie, can I finish?…My wife…Yes Jamie, I have a wife…doesn't know about you and I just learned I have a daughter…Jamie, don't start crying on me now…Okay. Listen I'll call you back…Yeah, bye," Quarte ended the call.

"That sounded…interesting," Heero said going back to his computer.

 "She wants me to drop everything and look for my daughter who's name I've just learned. Victoria Leona Winner," Quarte said.

 "That's the name we were going to name our child," Catherine said.

 "Yeah," Quarte said, looking at the floor guilty.

 "Can I ask you two something?" Heero asked.

 "I guess," Quarte said. 

 "Do you still love Jamie?" Heero asked. 

 "No, not really," Quarte said, looking confused.

 "Catherine, do you still love Quarte?" Heero asked. Catherine was shocked by the question. 

 "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Catherine asked.

 "You just found out that he has a daughter and has been in love with another woman," Heero said.

 "Isn't that what happen to you and Relena?" Catherine asked.

 "In away. That's why I asked," Heero answered. Before anyone could say anything the phone rung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Leanna McCray was the cook on Radcliff's boat. Her husband died two years ago and ever since then she had been staying with William Radcliff, her brother. Leanna had long reddish-brown hair, the only thing she shared with her brother in looks. Her eyes were her must unusual feature. They were an amber color with blue and green specks. No one in her family had those kind of eyes. 

 Leanna did love her brother but there was something there that frightened her. He was different than he had been at eighteen when their parents were alive. Then he had been more open and less...insane. It had scared her when she learn he had been sent to a mental clinic but if he was out of there then he must be better, right? At least that's what she told herself.

 "Leanna?" a voice asked. Leanna turned around and saw Lady Une.

 "Yes?" Leanna asked.

 "He kidnapped more," Lady said. Leanna closed her eyes and asked, "Where is he now?"

 "Calling them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Quarte answered the phone.

 "Hello?" he asked.

 "Tell Yuy I have his family," a male voice said.

 "RADCLIFF!" Quarte yelled for the second time that day. A record for him. Everyone attention was now focusing on Quarte.

 "Who are you?" Radcliff asked.

 "Quarte R. Winner."

 "Ah yes. I have something to tell you as well. Your daughter Victoria Winner has been kidnapped as well. I'll go now." Before Quarte could say anything Radcliff hung up.

 "What did he say?" Heero asked.

 "He has Victoria," Quarte said. No one spoke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, please review and sorry if this took to long.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon   


	12. Talks and plans

What the Future Holds

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey and thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "I guess that means your going to do as Jamie wishes then," Heero said.

 "I guess. I'm going to go for a walk," Quarte said.

 "Mind if I came with you?" Trowa asked.

 "No," Quarte said opening the door. Trowa followed. When they got outside they walked around the building. They walked in silence for the first couple of steps. After the thirtieth step Trowa spoke.

 "How are you taking this?" he asked. Quarte sighed and closed his eyes. 

 "I'm not sure. Heero seems to try and help me work it out but I'm not really use to it," Quarte said. 

 "Heero cares about people, a lot. He was cold hearted in the beginning because of that training or what ever it was. I guess Relena, Amber, the kids, and us changed that," Trowa said.

 "What do you mean by us?" Quarte asked. Trowa sighed. He wasn't really used to this much talking. 

 "We, Duo, Wufei, you and me, were his first real friends," Trowa began, " or so he tells me. We were the first people who tired to get him to open up and care about him. He said that was something he wasn't use to. So back to you. What is all this talk about a fire that only you, Jake, and Heero seem to know about?" 

 "Do you remember that fire that burned half of the L4 colony about ten years ago?" Quarte asked. Trowa nodded.

 "Jamie was in that fire. I would have gone and look for her but I was on another colony. When I finally got there they told me she was probably dead and it would take a miracle for her to survive. And miracles rarely happen or so I though. Anyway, I tired to find her and never could. I assumed that she was dead. I never told anyone because I never thought it would matter. I guess I was wrong."

 "What about Victoria and Cathy?" Trowa asked.

 "Cathy won't talk to me. That also was probably Heero asked her that question. Victoria…I have no idea how I feel about her," Quarte said. Trowa didn't ask anymore questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The girl only told her that they were like her, prisoners used for revenge. They hadn't spoke and neither had she. Well, until now that is.

 "What's your name?" the red hair one asked.

 "Janie, what's yours?" she asked.

 "Amber and the blond is Relena and the black headed one is Hannah," the red hair one said.

 "Relena Peacecraft?" Janie asked when it dawned on her.

 "Yep. Only now it's Relena Yuy," Relena said. 

 "Or Lowe," Hannah said. 

 "True. Never thought of that. What do you think happened to the kids? And why is Marie here?" Relena asked.

 "How are we supposed to know? We need to think of away to get out of here," Amber said.

 "Why?" Janie asked.

 "Because he's either going to kill us or marry us against our will. Maybe worst," Amber said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "What's your name?" Reuben asked the brown haired girl. 

 "Victoria but my mom calls me Vicky. You can call me what every you want," Victoria said.

 "What is you last name?" Sophie asked.

 "Winner. What are your names?" 

 "Reuben Alexander Yuy."

 "Sophie Christina Yuy-Barton."

 "Samantha Gabrielle Yuy-Barton." Victoria looked expectantly at Hannah-Marie.

 "And what is your name?" Victoria asked.

 "Hannah-Marie Elisabeth Yuy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The girls had gone out to get something to eat while the guys tired to come up with a plan.  There wasn't much they could do. 

 "Well, what do we know?" Duo asked.

 "Radcliff is insane, the people who are missing and six different places he could be," Heero said. 

 "How about we send one person to one of those places," Quarte said.

 "Could be to dangerous. You have got to remember we've dealing with a real insane man," Heero said. 

 "I know. I'm getting to old for this," Quarte tiredly.

 "Tell that to Radcliff," Duo said. 

 "Maybe she sure pair up into twos and check out those places. It would be somewhat safer," Trowa said.

 "True. Any more ideas before we do anything else?" Heero asked.

 "What are we going to do when we find him?" Millardo asked. 

 "No idea," Heero said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, please review and thanks to those that did.


	13. Stops and flashbacks

What the Future Holds 

Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks to those that reviewed. We are going to have a flashback in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero and  Duo where in the Emerald Eye Harbor in the Sank Kingdom. The harbor earned its name when a couple years ago some people, who were scuba diving , found emeralds a couple miles off shore. The emeralds were found in a eye shaped rock and ever since then people called the place Emerald Eye Harbor.

 "So were to first?" Duo asked. Stores were everywhere as were people.  

 "There," Heero said and started walking toward a building near the water. Boats were lined next to it. As they got closer Duo noticed a sign that said 'Rent-a-Boat.' 

 "Creative name," he said as Heero walk though the door. Inside where fishing poles and such. An old man sat behind a counter and was reading a news paper. Heero walked up to the counter and said, "Excuse me."

 The man looked up from his paper and stare at the two man in his store. Both wore hats and sun glasses. It was strange because today was cloudy and the sun was barely visible. Now why would anyone wear sun glasses on a cloudy day?

 "Yes how may I help you?" the man asked.

 "I need to know if a man with brown hair, it almost looks red, and green eyes come in here," Heero said.

 "I'm sorry I don't give information on my customers unless it's important," the man said.

 "This is important. If I don't find this man, several people could be killed," Heero said.

 "Who are you?" the man asked. Heero smirk and turned to Duo.

 "Should I tell him?" he asked.

 "What harm could it do?" Duo asked. Heero turned back to the man and said, "My name is Heero Yuy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Trowa and Quarte where at a run down shack with a grayish sign that said, in washed out, painted scarlet words, 'Abby's and James's Diner and Bazaar.'

 "Are you sure this is the place?" Quarte asked. 

 "This is the address Heero gave me," Trowa said. They walked in. The place looked a little better on the inside than on the out. There were tables in one side of the room and in the other there were racks of foods and supplies. A few people were scatter though out the tables. In the center of the room was a counter with a girl who looked to be in her twenties and she had long, black hair and sapphire eyes. She was reading a magazine 

 Trowa and Quarte walked over to her. 

 "Excuse me, ms., I need to ask you something," Trowa said. The girl looked up and closed her magazine.

 "I'm all ears," she said.

 "Did a man with reddish-brown hair and green eyes come in anytime this week?" Trowa asked.

 "Well…bout two weeks ago a man by that description came in. Said he's name was William Radcliff and that he was stayin' in Emerald Eye Harbor. Even gave me his phone number and told me to call if I ever wanted to go out somewhere but I told him I was married but he gave me his number just the same," she said.

 "Thanks and I wouldn't call him," Quarte said as he and Trowa walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei and Jake where at a place in a nice part of town called 'Mike's Supplies and Gift Shop.' It was nice looking and the front was done in mahogany wood and so was the inside. There were racks and shelves of blankets, tents and other things of the like. In the back was a table with clocks, jewelry and such. Toward the front was a counter with a man behind it. He had blond hair and brown eyes.  

 "Sir, I need to ask you something," Jake said. The man stared and shrugged his shoulders. 

 "Did a man with red-brown hair and green eyes come in here?" Jake asked.

 "Yeah, he brought about twenty blankets 'bout two weeks ago. No body ever brought that may blankets before or least as long as I've been workin' here. Didn't tell me his name but I read it on one his check. Said his name was William Ratliff or something like that. Why?" the man asked.

 "His uncle just died and left twenty-five thousand dollars to him. And we're trying to find him," Wufei said. 

 "Oh, wish I could help but I can't. Are you gonna buy anything?" the man asked.

 "I wish we could but we have to get going. Thank you," Jake said as he and Wufei walked out. 

 "Wish I was getting that much," Jake said, when they were outside.

 "It's not much," Wufei said.

 "Only to the rich and famous," Jake answered. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "You're Heero Yuy? But that's impossible," the man said. Heero took off his glasses as did Duo. The man stared unable to say anything. The man who was married to his country's leader was standing in his store.

 "Sir, are you alright?" Heero asked.

 "Yes, I'm fine. I just never thought…," the man trailed off. 

 "It's alright. Could you please answer our question?" Heero asked. 

 "Well, yes a man who looked like that did come in about two weeks ago. He rented my best houseboat. It has two floors. Three if you count the deck. He wanted to buy it but I don't sell. He's renting it for the year and then he's going to go to the new space colony their going to finish this year," the man said. 

 "Thank you and don't tell anyone we were even near the harbor. Not even your family," Heero said as he turned to leave. The man just stared. 'Heero Yuy was in my store wearin' sun glasses and a hat on a cloudy day. Strange, huh?' he thought.

 When Heero and Duo got out Heero began talking.

 "It's prefect. All he has to do is break their spirits and then he can do what ever he wants to them. And going to a new colony makes it even easier. They're not going to care who comes. All he has to do is have them pose as his family and he is home free," he said. 

 "Yeah but it's going to take a lot to break their spirits, isn't it?" Duo asked.

 "It'll be a piece of cake with Amber. She isn't completely over him. She'll put up resistance because of Trowa but the question is, will it be strong enough? Will any of them be strong enough?" Heero asked. 

 "You the one who would know," Duo said.

 "That's why I'm afraid," Heero said. Duo stared at him Heero Yuy, the prefect soldier just admit he was afraid. 'So he's human after all. Bout time he showed it' Duo thought.

 "Me too," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 'One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four' Amber thought as she heard the music drift to her ears. It was Mozart and the sound was distance but Amber knew the tune well. It was all **_he_** would listen to. **_He_** never listened to anything else. Never to any other composers or other types of music. It was always that song, always. That song, she hated that song. Hated the memories it brought her. Especially, one memory.

 :Flashback:

 "Mom , can't you make him understand?" Fifteen-year-old Amber asked, looking at her mother. She was in her parents room and they had just discovered that she and William Radcliff liked, no loved each other. But her father immediately forbade it. 

 "Amber, as much as I hate to say it, he's right. William is just to old for you," Amber's mother, Leah-Jean, said.   

"He's nineteen and I'm fifteen. That's…only four years. Daddy your six-years-older than Mom. It's not fair," Amber said. 

 "That's different, Amber," Craig said.

 "And just how is it different?" Amber asked. Leah-Jean looked at her husband waiting to see if he would tell her. 

 "That is not your concern. You cannot date that man. If I every see you so much as look at him, we will leave," Craig said. Amber stormed out of the room. As she left she heard her parents.

 "Well, that went well," Leah-Jean said.

 "Shut up," Craig said. 

 "You should have told her," Leah-Jean said. Amber stopped walking and listened.

 "And have her hate me more? I'll tell her when she turns twenty-one. So what are you gong to do tomorrow?" Craig asked. Amber began walking. The important conversation was over. She began wondering down the halls, not sure where she was going and not caring. This way she was sure to run into William. Sometime. When she got to her room, very softly, she could hear music. It was coming from her room. She slowly opened the door and to her face came a confused expression.

 William was sitting on her bed, holding what looked like one of her shirts. 

'What is he doing and what is he listing to? Better yet, why is he in my room?' she thought. Slowly, she slid the door open.

 "William? What are you doing?" Amber asked.  William looked up. When he saw who it was, he turned his head and looked out the window. 

 "Did I ever tell you that this was my mother's room when she was fifteen?" he asked. Briefly, she wondered, not for the first time, if he was trying to turn her into his mother. She had seen a picture of the woman and they looked very much alike.

 "Nope, you never told me. William, I have to tell you something," Amber said. William got up and walked over to Amber and shut the door.

 "It can wait," he said. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to the bed.  

 "No, it can't. My father knows about…us and his forbidden me to even look at you," Amber said.

 "What? Why?" William asked.

 "He said you're to old for me but I don't think that's it. Thing is, I don't know what it could be,"  Amber said. She stared at the floor and jumped when William began caressing her cheek. She turned to look at him and he pushed her back onto the bed. He began kissing her and all she could hear was the music.

:End of Flashback:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think this is the longest chapter I've wrote in along time. Well, anyway, please review. And Casllisto are you still reading this?

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	14. Cry

What the Future Holds

Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hi. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. My computer crashed (again) and I got writer's block. Thanks for the reviews. We're going to have a flashback and it's going to be a little different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero, Trowa, Quarte, Millardo, Duo, Jake, and Wufei were in a hotel room, sitting wherever there was room. There were two beds and a cot in the room. There was one chair as well, which Millardo sat in. Heero, Jake, and Duo sat on one bed while Quarte, Trowa, and Wufei sat on the other. 

 "So, we know he's in Emerald Eye Harbor which means he could be any where," Heero said. 

 "In other words, we still have know idea where he is," Trowa said. They had the radio on and 'Cry' by Faith Hill began playing. 

 "Turn it off," Heero said.

 "Why?" Trowa asked.

 "Just do it," he answered. Duo got up and turned it off.

 "Why don't you like that song?" Quarte asked. Heero laid back and said, "It was Rebecca's favorite song."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Hannah was the only one awake in the icy, confined room of the boat bottom floor. The women clustered together because there were no blankets and Mariemaya couldn't find any to give them. 

 Hannah was thinking of the past. Of when Heero and Amber had first married and still trying to get used to each other and pf when she was in love and when she was betrayed by the man who loved her.

: Flashback:

  Sixteen-year-old Hannah Lowe was dancing with her brother to the song 'Cry' by Faith Hill. Hannah looked up at Heero and asked, "What don't you ever dance with Amber?" 

 "I'm not sure," Heero said.

 "Not sure? But she's your wife. One would think you'd be dancing every dance with her," Hannah said.

 "She's working," Heero said.

 "What about when she's on breaks like you?" Hannah asked. Heero signed and said, "It's not as simple as you think."

 "You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" Hannah asked.

 "Yeah."

 "And you're not going to tell me."

 "That's right."

 "I hate you." 

 "I know you do," Heero said. Hannah rolled her eyes and looked out into the crowd. She made eye contact with Amber who was behind the bar. Amber smiled at her and Hannah smiled back. Hannah continued scanning the crowd not sure who she was looking for. Then she saw him. His name was Joshua Fairbanks and he was Hannah's fiancé. He was also dancing with some girl Hannah had never seen. It didn't really bother her at first but then he kissed her. 

 Hannah's arms tighten around Heero's neck and that was when he knew she was furious which could be dangerous. 

 "What's wrong?" he asked.

 "There's Josh with that girl he's kissing," Hannah said with fake pleasure. 

 "You want me to kill him?" Heero asked.

: End of Flashback:

 Hannah smiled. Heero hadn't killed Josh but he did put him in the hospital. 'Heero, where are you? We need to get out of here soon' she thought. Then she heard 'Cry.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Sophie was awake and cuddled up next to Hannah-Marie. 'When is he going to see us? And why is he listening to that song? I wondered why he has us here. Especially little Hannah. What does he want?' Thoughts like these ran though her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 William paced the floor as 'Cry' blasted though the room. What was he going to do? Who to visit first? Amber or the girls? He had plans for both. He'd give the girls the potion and Amber he'd torture till the day she died. He'd keep her in his room tied up unless he was in the room. He'd make her regret the day she married Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jamie paced Victoria's room, holding the bear she had given Victoria on her first Christmas. She had the radio on in her room but she could faintly hear it. 'Vicky, where are you? Lord please keep her safe and bring her back to me. I can't lose her, I just can't. Oh God, why did they have to play that song now?' she thought as the song 'Cry' came on. And she began to sob as the chorus began. 

 'Quarte, please, all I want you to do is bring her back. You're my last hope so please just bring her back' she thought hoping that somehow the message got thought to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Catherine laid awake in the bed she was sharing with Hilde. Lucriza and Sally slept in the other. They had tuned on the radio and the song was 'Cry.' 'Why didn't Quarte tell me about Jamie Williams? When you're married you're not suppose to kept secrets from each other. Or at least that's what I thought. But still he could have told me. Quarte, why didn't you tell? If you had I won't be so angry with you and so hurt.' It took a hour for her to fall a sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sorry about this taking so long and being so short. The thing with the song cry is I thought that it fit just about everyone in the story somehow, if you thought about. So I decide to use it as a theme for the chapter. Well please review and thanks to those that did.

Ja ne 

Pinkmoon.


	15. And finally, they meet

What the Future Holds

Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. And there are three reasons why this took so long. One, I kept getting writer's block for this story and it's about to drive me insane. Two, my computer crashed. Three, I got sick with the flu or something like that. So I'm sorry this keeps taking so long to get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mariemaya had had enough. She was going to find the gundam pilots, even if it took all night and she had to go half way across the country.  Janie wasn't going to be able to handle any more stress and with the children was crossing the line. Mariemaya was on the deck and was looking for the boat in the water. As she wondered she bumped into someone.

 She looked up into the face of the person with fear. Then she looked shock for it was Leanna McCray and Lady Une.

 "Mrs. McCray, wha-what are you doing out here?" Mariemaya asked. 

 "Marie, go back to your room. If William finds you out here he'll kill you," Leanna said. 

 "No. I'm going to find the gundam pilots," Mariemaya said.

 "Marie, we've already found them and that's were we're going. If we go William might forgive us but if you go he will kill you or worst," Leanna said.

 "But-," Mariemaya began before Lady cut in.

 "Marie, please just do it. Don't argue," she said. Mariemaya look at her in shock. 'She remembers?' she thought.

 "Go, now," Lady said forcefully. Mariemaya obeyed, to shock to do otherwise.

 "Let's go. We don't have much time," Leanna said. Lady nodded. They crawled down a short ladder into the small boat. They started for land, which they hadn't step foot on for weeks.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Sophie, Sammy, Reuben, Hannah-Marie, and Victoria all sat in a circle playing duck-duck-goose. Hannah-Marie was up walking. She was in her fifth rotation and saying duck and slapping everyone on the head hard. Everyone, but the youngest, was tired and wanted to sleep but Hannah-Marie would not allow it. She smiled cheerfully and skipped like she would at home. Needless to say, everyone was about ready to kill her.

 "Goose," she finally said, hitting Reuben in the head hard. He got up slowly and began to chase her but only managed to walk after her. 

 "You're not doing it right," Hannah-Marie said. Reuben gave her a look and Sammy said tiredly, "Hannah, please we're all tired and are about to fall asleep."

 "Alright, go to sleep," Hannah-Marie said.

 "Thank you," Sophie said and laid back.

 "I miss my bed at home," Victoria said, softly.

 "I know what that's like," Reuben said. 

 "There's worst to miss," a new voice said. They all looked up and saw William.

 'That's my father? He looks nothing like I imagined. He looks so much better than what I had in mind. What do I say? I've thought about before but everything seems so trivial. What do you say to a man who has be declared insane and his your father and this is the first time you've seen him?' the thoughts ran the Sammy's head as she stare at William. 

 Sophie was having similar thoughts. 'Now what? There he is the man I assume is m father and yet I don't know what to do or say. He looks nothing like Daddy. His blue eyes are so much warmer than the green ones I'm staring into now. When did I become poetic? Oh Lord, that was such a stupid thought, wouldn't you say? So what am I go to do now?'

 Reuben was glaring at William and Hannah-Marie and Victoria stared at him with a confused look.

 "Stop glaring, boy," William said simply.                                                                                                                                        

 "No," Reuben said, curtly.                                                                                                                                                               

 "Why?" William asked.                                                                                                                                                                                  

 "Because you won't hurt me. My father and mother told me about Rebecca Johnson and you, William Radcliff. My father said that you and Rebecca were in love when you kidnapped us the _first_ time. Would you hurt the only part of her left in this world that's alive? I don't think you would," Reuben said coldly.

 "What about your sisters?" William said.                                                                                                                                                      

 "You wouldn't hurt your own daughters and you wouldn't hurt little children or Victoria would look worst than she already does. And because you won't hurt children you won't hurt my mothers. And you won't hurt my aunt because she is almost as strong as my dad so you have nothing to threaten me with," Reuben said.

 "What does children have to do with Relena Peacecraft-Yuy and Amber-Marie Rose Morgan-Barton?" William asked.

 "You honestly don't know, do you?" Reuben asked.

 "Know what, boy?"

 "My mothers are pregnant. That's why you won't hurt them," Reuben said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanna and Lady were at the hotel everyone was staying in. They walked into the lobby and went to the receptionist's desk. 

 "Sir? I need to speak to one of your guest," Leanna said. The man looked up from a book he was reading and said, with a bored expression, "I'm sorry ma'am but I can't disturb any of the guests. It's a rule."

 "But this is a matter of life and death. Please, the person I need to speak to has to get to the hospital before his son dies," Leanna said.

 "Well, alright. What this person name?" the man asked.

 "Heero Yuy," Leanna said. The man looked up the name in his computer.

 "I'm sorry ma'am but there's no one here by that name," the man said.

 "Leanna, that's not his name. That's his friend's name. Try Adin Lowe Jr.," Lady said. The man did so, a little skeptical. His eyes widen when the name popped up with the room number and such. 

 "He's on floor five, room 309," he said. Lady and Leanna walked to the elevator. They were silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero had been unable to sleep. Thoughts of what William Radcliff could be doing to his family reused to leave his mind in peace. He was afraid. For the second time in his life he was afraid. The first had been when Reuben, Samantha, and Sophie had first been kidnapped. And this time the only support he had came form those who were also missing their families. And the only one he was close to was the one who need as much support as he. And he felt helpless. He hated it, hated it with a passion. For the hundredth time, he swore he was going to kill William Radcliff, even if he needed an army to do it. Then came the knock that was going to change everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Janie laid wake, wondering what the time was though not really caring. She was scare out of her mind and needed something to think about besides what was happening. She wished for the millionth time she had never opened that door. Wished she had listened to her almost non-existed instincts. If she had, fear for her life and her child's wouldn't be consistently on her mind. Just around the corner waiting, waiting to unleash it's horrors upon her. 'Lord, please, just let me get though this please' she prayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 William stared at the boy who ruined all of his plans with a few simple words. It was true, he wouldn't hurt the only thing left of Rebecca but he was going to have to do something otherwise… But he wouldn't think of otherwise. No but he had to say something.

 "I will hurt your aunt soon enough for her betrayal but if you cooperate, I may not hurt her. And don't think I can't. I may not be able to hurt her physically but I can emotionally and that is much worst. Wouldn't you agree?" William asked. By Hannah-Marie and Victoria were clutching each other and were kneeling behind Sammy. Reuben's glare intensified. Now more than ever, he looked like Heero. The only thing that was different was Reuben's hair was a shade lighter. It amazed William. Almost frightened him. Almost.

 "Well are you going to say something or have you learned?" William asked. 

 "Learned what?" Reuben asked, callously.

 "That you can't defy me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero got up and opened the door and received the shock of his life. Leanna and Lady stood before him. 

 "How did you get here and what happened to you?" Heero asked.

 "Not out here. Let us come in," Lady said. Heero nodded and let them in. He shut the door and turned on the light. Clothes were thrown about everywhere. In one bed laid Quarte, Duo, and Wufei. In another laid Jake and Trowa. In the cot laid Millardo, unaware of the disaster area around him. Some of the blankets were in the floor and so were some of the pillows.

 "Do you always sleep like this?" Leanna asked. 

 "No, thank God. Well, try and find a place to sit, if you can," Heero said, sitting down on the bed with Trowa and Jake. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. I am so sorry this took so long. I'm really sorry. Please review. And I'm really, really sorry.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	16. Plans are formed

What the Future Holds

Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm back. I'm able to get on now because the semester is over. I was ground before. Sorry this took so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It had been hot that day. Unbearable hot. Ten-year-olds, Sophie and Samantha had been complaining all day. And the air conditioner was broken. Heero was trying to fix it with Reuben's help. Amber sat on the porch, wearing a tank top and shorts. Sophie and Sammy were with her.

 "Mom, how much longer till the air conditioner is fix?" Sammy moaned.

 "I don't know. You'll have to ask your father," Amber said.

 "But he doesn't won't to be bother," Sammy said.

 "Fine. I'll ask," Amber said and got up. She heard the girls argue that Sammy had made her mad. She didn't stop it. She walked to the back of the house and saw Heero tickling Reuben, who was screaming and laughing. A smile crossed Amber's lips. 

 "Hey Yuy, I thought you were suppose to be fixing air conditioner," Amber said. Heero and Reuben looked up.

 "Thank you," Reuben said and tired to get up. But Heero grabbed him and brought him back down on the ground.

 "You aren't goin' anywhere yet, little boy," he said.

 "Mom save me," Reuben cried out. 

 "Heero, you have three girls who want nice cold air and will do anything to get. So either fix the air conditioner or I'm going to buy a new one," Amber said. 

 "Oh really," Heero said as he got up. Reuben ran to the front of the house after tossing _thanks _over his shoulder.

 "Yeah, really," Amber said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Amber woke up from the dream. 'Now, why did I dream that?' she thought. She turned and saw that Hannah was awake.

 "Hey," she whispered. Hannah turned and whispered, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

 "I was dreaming," Amber said.

 "What about?" Hannah asked.

 "Heero was trying to fix air conditioner at an old house we lived in when the twins were ten. They were complaining and I went to see what was taking so long. I saw Heero on the ground tickling Reuben and then I woke up," Amber said.

 "Sounds nice," Hannah muttered.

 "It was. Do you think Trowa and Heero will find us?" Amber asked.

 "I don't know but I pray they do," Hannah said. 'That makes two of us' Amber thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Well," Leanna began before Duo woke up. When he saw the two women standing in the room, he shot up, with a cry. The cry woke everyone else.

 "Who are you?" Millardo asked.

 "I was getting to that. My name is Leanna McCray and I'm William Radcliff's sister," Leanna said. Heero's and Trowa's eyebrows raised, Millardo's, Duo's, and Quarte's mouths dropped, and Wufei's expression remained the same, skeptical.  

 "Are you his older or younger sister?" Heero asked.

 "Older," Leanna said.

 "By how many years?" 

 "Two."

 "Do you know where he is?" 

 "Yes, that's why I'm here. I want to help you. He trusts to me, so I thought I might be able to get you to the boat."

 "Alright. Is everyone alright?"

 "Fro now," Leanna said. No one said anything and watched Heero.

 "Do you think you could get us aboard that ship tonight?" he finally said.

 "That will be the easy part," Leanna said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reuben kept glaring. William glared right back. Sophie held Hannah-Marie and Sammy held Victoria. William turned and left. Sophie let out a breath and turned to Reuben.

 "You idiot. Don't you dare do that, again. You're not in control, he is and he holds _all_ the cards in _his_ favor," she said, hotly.

 "Well, someone has to stand up to him," Reuben said.

 "And get killed while doing it? Or maybe someone else while you're at it? Reuben, he is dangerous and insane. He will kill anyone in his way. Remember that formula he made that Mom told us about? It killed that woman, Dorothy and made her lose her memory. He could give that to us," Sophie said.

 "You're scaring them," Reuben said softly and nodded at the two little girls. Sophie looked down at them and whispered, "I'm sorry but I'm trying to knock some sense into that fool's head."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero knocked on the door to the girls' room. After five minutes, Sally opened the door. Her eyebrows rose at him. He was fully dressed and it was 11:00 at night.

 "Heero, what is it?" she asked. 

 "Wake the others up and get dressed. Meet me in my in five minutes," he said and turned.

 "Why?" Sally asked. Heero turned around and said, "We're about to go on a rescue mission."

 "Finally," Sally said and shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 William paced the floor. He had to do something about Reuben. Maybe he could just give him that formula. He didn't really want to do that but what choice did he have. Yes that is what he would do. Now he needed to see Leanna. He walked out of his room and towards Leanna's.

 When he reached the door he knocked. There was no answer. 'She must be a sleep. I guess I'll have to wake her up' he thought. He opened the door and stepped in. It was a small, dark room and there was only a bed, dresser, nightstand and a lamp in the room. William walked over to the bed and turned on the light. There was no one in the bed and it looked as though no one had slept in it. 'Where is she?' he thought. He walked out on to the deck of the boat. There was a cold, December wind blowing. He then realized something. It was Christmas Eve. 'For once, I'll spend Christmas with my daughters' he thought. 

 He began to look for the small boat that he used to go to shore. It wasn't there. 'She left. Who did she take with her?' he thought and headed for Lady's and Mariemaya's rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is short and I'm sorry. Please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	17. And now it begins

What the Future Holds

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews. And I completely forgot about Jake until now. We'll just say he's been there but hasn't said anything because he's depressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The harbor was an eerie place at night Duo decided. He and the others from the hotel were there; heading toward the boat renting place he and Heero had been to earlier. He and Heero were in the back of the group and Duo was getting slightly boarded. 

 "Heero," he asked, "how did you and Amber come up with that wedding arrangement you two had?"

 "Why do you want to know?" Heero asked.

 "Curious," Duo said.

 "Well, a week after Amber and I met, I found her in some alley crying. I asked what was wrong and she told me everything," Heero said.

 "What does everything include?" Duo asked.

 "Radcliff, her parents, the war, her life story pretty much," Heero said. They had reached the building and Trowa was trying to open the door.

 "What wrong?" Heero asked after five minutes.

 "The door is lock and Trowa is trying to find a home address for the guy who owns the place," Quarte said. 

 "And it's not working," Trowa said as he began to circle the building.

 "Did you see anything like that Duo?" Heero asked.

 "No," Duo said.

 "Okay, we'll just 'borrow' one of the boats," Heero said.

 "Isn't that stealing?" Leanna asked.

 "Yes but that never has stopped the Prefect Soldier," Lady said quietly. Heero walked along the dock looking at the boats.  

 "Why don't we use the one we brought?" Leanna asked.

 "It's too small for all of us," Quarte said.

 "Which why I want another one. Where's Trowa again?" Heero asked.

 "Looking for the address," Wufei said, annoyed.

 "Will someone go and get him?" Heero asked as he hopped onto a boat. He knelt and felt around and then got back out. 

 "I'll go," Quarte said. He walked away. 

 "Have you found something yet?" Lucriza asked after five minutes. Quarte and Trowa had yet to return.

 "No," Heero said, "Hey, I want someone opinion on something."

 "I'll give you mine," Duo said.

 "I don't trust your opinion," Heero said as he knelt near a boat.

 " Why not?" Duo asked.

 "Because your opinion almost got me killed once," Heero said.

 "Well, I never," Duo said, indignantly.

 "Whatever," Heero said, "Now will someone please get over here."

 "What is it?" Hilde asked as she walked over. She and Heero talked quietly for a few moments. Heero then got up and asked, "Are Quarte and Trowa back yet?" 

 "No," Catherine said. Heero walked to the back of the building. He saw Trowa and Quarte talking quietly. Trowa looked close to yelling and so did Quarte.

 "What's wrong?" Heero asked. Both looked up in surprise.

 "What are you doing here, Heero?" Quarte asked.

 "Checking on you two. You've been gone for about five minutes now," Heero said.

 "It's nothing," Trowa said. He leaned against the building and crossed his arms.

 "Right, if nothing's wrong then why do you look ready to kill each other?" Heero asked.

 "Just drop it, Heero," Trowa said. 

 "You know I won't," Heero said.

 "Heero, this is just between us. You don't need to get involved," Quarte said.

 "Quarte, just tell him," Trowa said.

 "Just two minutes ago you didn't want to tell him," Quarte said aghast.

 "That was two minutes ago," Trowa said.  Quarte rolled his eyes and asked, "Is he always like this?" 

 "Yes," Heero said.

 "Who's always like what?" Jake asked as he came near.

 "Trowa's always confusing. What are you doing here?" Heero asked before Trowa could protest.

 "Millardo asked me to check on you guys to make sure you guys weren't dead or something," Jake said.

 "Oh. So what is, Trowa?" Heero asked. When Trowa didn't answer Quarte did.

 "He hates feeling helpless and he does right now because you seem to have everything under control and he feels his input isn't worth it," he said.

 "Is that what you told him?" Heero asked Trowa.

 "No," Trowa said.

 "Well, that's the impression I got," Quarte said.

 "Do you feel that way?" Heero asked.

 "Sort of," Trowa muttered, annoyed. He hated all this attention. 

 "Well know this, I coming up with it as I go though I do have a general idea," Heero said.

 "Why is it, then, you always seemed to know what you're doing?" Trowa asked.

 "You of all people should know that," Heero said.

 "Do you think we'll be able to do this?" Jake asked.

 "We should. We have more men," Heero said in a off hand manner, " There was something else. Quarte, you looked ready to kill."

 "Trowa said I couldn't really understand and then I asked why he really care and some other things I shouldn't have said. Same with Trowa," Quarte said. He was going to ask why this mattered so much when he remembered the conversation he had with Trowa when he found out about Victoria.

 "And you two are the closes out of all of us. Jake, Janie's eight months pregnant right?" Heero asked as if realizing something.

 "Yeah," Jake said slowly but then realized what Heero was getting at and asked, "You don't think she's going to give birth on that boat, do you?"

 "It's possible," Heero said.

 "Oh Lord," Jake said and Heero immediately regretted mentioning it. 

 "Jake, don't you dare panic on me," he said.

 "I'm not panicking, I'm losing control," Jake said.

 "Well, don't do that either," Heero said.

 "I'll do whatever I want to," Jake said.

 "Not if it'll get everyone killed," Heero said. Unknown to them, Heero and Jake were causing Quarte and Trowa to smile and almost laugh with their bickering. 

 "Can we go back before they send someone else?" Jake asked. 

 "Yes," Heero said, annoyed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Relena woke up as William walked into the room. This was the first time she had seen him. Amber tensed next to her. Both women sat up. Hannah watched him as she would a fly she was about to kill.

 William glared at them and demanded, "Where are they?"

 "Where are who?" Hannah asked.

 "My sister and Lady Une," William said.

 "You have a sister?" Amber asked. William nodded, aggregately.

 "Look the only person we've seen since we've been here is Marie and now, you," Relena said. William looked skeptical but turned on his heel, walked out the door and slammed it shut. Hannah let out a sigh of relief, Amber relaxed, and Relena lay back down.

  "Well, now we know someone is trying to help," she said.

 "Yeah but William knows," Amber said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Daddy, what 'cya doin?" seven-year-old Reuben asked. It was the hour of twilight and the sun was just beinging to set. He had just come outside to see Heero laying crossways on an old porch swing. Heero was looking toward the sun. 

 "I'm just watching the sun set," Heero said, turning his head to look at Reuben.

 "It's been along time since I've done that," He added quietly and turned back to the sun. 

 "Can I watch too?" Reuben asked.

 "Of course," Heero said, looking surprised. Reuben walked over to Heero and crawled in to his lap and lay back against Heero. Heero slowly wrapped his arms around Reuben as if he was unsure of himself and watched Reuben. After five minutes Reuben looked up.

 "What is it, Daddy?" Reuben asked, with a confused look.

 "It's nothing," Heero said with a slight smile and turn his head back to watch the sunset. Reuben snuggled closer to Heero. He felt safe, like nothing could harm him. Like nothing would ever hurt him, physically, emotionally, or mentally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Slowly, Reuben awoke from the dream. He looked around and saw that everyone had gone to sleep except Sammy.

 "Hey," he whispered softly.

 "Hey, what are you doin' up?" Sammy whispered back.

 "I had a really nice dream about Dad and me," Reuben said.

 "Tell me about it," Sammy said.

 "Do you remember when we were livin' in South Carolina?" he asked.

 "A little. I was only six then."

 "Do you remember an old porch swing we had that Mom was always sayin' was goin' to fall a part?"

 "Yes. She said that when ever all five of us sat in it," Sammy said smiling.

 "I remember. Well, anyways, Dad was watchin' the sunset and I can out and joined he. I had forgotten what it was like to be seven and held by your father," Reuben said, closing his eyes to savor the memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero and the others were in the jet-powered boats. It seemed awkward to Leanna to just drive the boats up to the main one and climb aboard. It was just two simple though she had said it would be the easy part of the whole ordeal. 

 They slowly eased up to the boat, most of them feeling awkward at that moment, and climbed aboard. Leanna led them to the rooms were the prisoners were and Lady went to get Mariemaya.

 'My lord, this is just to easy' Leanna thought. She didn't know how hard it was going to get after those first few moments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Lady walked quietly to Mariemaya's room. When she reached the door, she got an eerie feeling. Like something telling her not to open that door, that the door hid something evil, something that wanted to hurt her. For a moment, she felt afraid, felt a fear of that of a child. Then she told herself that she was being silly. But she still had to talk herself into opening the door. And then just before her hand reach the doorknob, it stopped in midair, as if it had a mind of it's own.

 'You are being absurd' she thought but still, her hand hesitated as if knowing what lay behind the door and didn't want to see it. Didn't want to know it. Didn't want to feel it, hear it, understand it. Didn't want anything to do with it.

 'Marie. Marie is behind that door. If something is wrong, shouldn't I go in and help her?' she finally thought and grasp the doorknob and pushed it open. The room was dark and she become overcome with childish fear.

 "Marie?" she whispered. She reached for the light switch and flipped it on. She then screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, I'm so evil. Not really but who cares. And if anyone get mad me for the ending know that this chapter is long than most of my other ones. Please review. 

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	18. Saving and Warnings

What the Future Holds

Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews. And the rating might go up to PG-13 but I'm not sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Lady Une couldn't stop screaming. It was like she was a child and her worst fears had come true. And in a sense, they had. She soon went into hysteria and she continued to scream until her voice and throat was too hoarse to do so. What she saw was to remain in her mind until the day she was to die.

 In the small dim room, William stood by the bed that Mariemaya laid in, with a knife in his hand ready to strike. And Mariemaya lay in the bed blood everywhere. Across her forehead was a long cut that blood spewed freely from. Her face was covered in so many cuts that her face was covered with blood, so much that you couldn't see her skin. Her clothes were torn and her arms and chest were covered in blood. 

 And the knife. The knife was stained with blood. Blood dipped from it in rivulets and William's hand, that held the knife, was encased in blood. And William's gaze found Lady. And his smile frightened her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Leanna slowly lead the group to the third level of the boat. She still felt awkward about the whole thing and began to wonder it any of the gundam pilots ever felt the same. 'This is about to get on my nerves' she thought. The first room she led them to was the one that contained the kids.

 When she stuck the key in the lock, it refused to turn. 

 "What?" she said and tried again.

 "What's wrong?" Heero asked.

 "The key won't turn. Oh God, he knows," Leanna said with her eyes wide.

 "Who knows?" Sally asked.

 "William knows we're here. He probably change the locks and...Mariemaya," Leanna said.

 "Duo, you, Quarte and Zech check on Lady Une and Marie. Leanna are their any guns down here?" Heero asked. Duo and the other two headed toward the stairs.

 "There were but he might have moved them," Leanna said. 

 "Well take us to were they would be," Heero said. Leanna led them to the end of the hall and knelt down beside a pile there. The pile was covered with a canvas. Leanna removed the canvas. There sat wooden crates full to the brim with guns and such.

 "Watch, they won't be loaded," Jake said. Leanna opened the gun cartridge.

 "I can't tell in the dark," she said.

 "Hand it here," Heero said. Leanna handed him the gun.

 "They're all used ones," Heero said.

 "He didn't use those on here," Leanna said.

 "Then where?" Heero asked.

 "Is it possible he used them while you went to get us?" Wufei asked.

 "I don't see how. There are three boxes full of them and we were only gone for an hour. Do you think you can pick those locks?" Leanna asked.

 "I think so," Trowa said. He and Wufei began to work on them.

 "We need to check the rest of these. Think you can help?" Heero asked the others. They nodded and got down next them. Five minutes later the doors were unlocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Duo, Quarte, and Millardo were running though the boat, looking for Lady and Marie anywhere. Duo stopped for a breath. His hands rested on bended knees.

 "Where are they?" he asked to no one in particular. Quarte and Millardo stopped next to him.

 "It we knew that, we wouldn't be running all over the place, now would we?" Quarte asked.

 "Since when do act like a jerk?" Duo asked.

 "Since I went on this stupid rescue mission," Quarte fired back.

 "Children, we still have to find them and avoid Radcliff at the same time. Now can we please move?" Millardo asked.

 "And since when were you are father?" Duo asked.

 "Since you started acting like five-year-olds. Now, move," Millardo said. Duo and Quarte did as he said and began walking. As they turned the corner they heard someone screaming. Immediately they ran toward the sound. They're hearts pounded at what could make someone scream so often and oh, so loudly. It was madding. 

 When they reached the sound they saw Lady on the floor against a wall and William above her with a knife in his hand and an intense expression on his face. As he brought the knife down Quarte yelled, "STOP."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Amber rose as the door opened. Relena and Hannah were already sitting and Janie was still asleep. All three gasp when they saw Trowa. Trowa practically ran over to Amber. He knelt before her, asked if they were all right and began to kiss her. Amber's eyes widen but she soon closed them. Relena looked at Hannah and Hannah looked back. They seem to have a conversation with their eyes. They seem to decide something, nodded, and both hit Trowa in the back of the head hard. Trowa head rose up immediately and looked at both women.

 "Are you just going to kiss her or are you going to get us out of here?" Hannah asked, indignantly

 "Both," Trowa said and went back to kissing Amber. Hannah looked and Relena as she rolled her eyes. 

 "Is it safe to go out there?" Relena asked. Trowa made a noise that sound like yes. Both women rolled their eyes and began to shake Janie awake.

 "Janie, honey, you need to wake up," Hannah plead with the sleeping form. Janie refused to wake. Relena got a worried and Hannah said, "Trowa, we have a problem."

 Trowa didn't hear her. Hannah got mad and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. Trowa drew back and immediately asked, "What was that for?"

 "Stop kissing her and help us wake her up," Hannah said and pointed at Janie. Trowa rolled his eyes and yelled, "Jake, get in here."

 Jake ran into the room and asked, "What is it?"

 "Janie won't wake up," Trowa said. Jake walked walk over to Janie and began to shake her.

 "Janie, it's me Jake. Janie please wake up. Janie," Jake said as he tried to wake her. Trowa touched her neck and began looking for a pulse. 

 "She so cold," he said softly. After five minutes he began to look alarmed.

 "Jake, go get Heero," he said. Jake, to scare to do otherwise, did as he was told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero opened the door to that held the kids. It was dark and Heero could hardly see inside.

 "Reuben, are you in here?" he asked. Cathy, Sally, and Hilde looked over his shoulder. Wufei stood in front of him. Jj

 "Dad? Is that you?" Reuben's voice called out. 

 "Yeah, it's me. Are you and the girls alright?" Heero asked.

 "Yeah. They're asleep," Reuben said.

 "Alright hang on a second," Heero said and turned to the others.

 "Did anyone bring a flashlight?" he asked. Reuben cried, "Oh my God help me."

 "Shut up," Heero said, "Well?"

 "No," Catherine moaned and smacked her head. 

 "Great," Heero said took out a ligher and lit it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would have made this longer but it was taking to long. Please review and thanks to those that did.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon 


	19. Threats

What the Future Holds

Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William looked up from Lady. Three men. He knew who they were but he didn't think that his sister would bring them or at least two of them. He had expected Quarte. He had expected Heero and Trowa but not these two. Who else did Leanna bring, he wondered. They were staring at him like one would stare at someone they hated. And he didn't doubt for a second that they hated him.

He tiled his head slightly, smiled cruelly, and cheerfully asked, "Why should I?" 

They stared at him for a moment in shock. Stare at him like he was insane. He hated when people looked at him like that. He wasn't insane like those fools thought. He didn't need that torture, that pure torture of being judge, of being studied. He lost the smile and glared for a moment. 

"Maybe I should just go ahead and kill her like I did her daughter," he said. He watched as the three men's eyes widen in horror. See, he wasn't insane. He had taken every precaution necessary to make sure that they didn't leave. Would an insane man do that, he wondered. He was suddenly reminded of Edgar Allen Poe's short story _The Tell-Tale Heart._ In it another man was trying to convince everyone that he was sane, much like William. And William believed that the man in that story was insane. 'But I'm not and this is completely different' William thought. He turned to Lady and raised the bloodied knife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero shined the light in the small room. Reuben was standing and Sophie and Sammy lay asleep on either side. Victoria curled against Sophie and Hannah-Marie curled next to Sammy. Heero, Wufei, and the girls walked into the room, Heero hugged Reuben and they began whispering to each other. Cathy began to wake Sammy and Hilde woke Sophie. The girls woke slowly and sat up immediately when they did. The two younger girls woke up next to them. Hannah-Marie screamed with delight and ran over to Heero, who picked her up and held her. Victoria looked around staring at the strangers she had just been thrust to. She remained still while everyone else hugged and laughed. Catherine finally noticed her. 

Catherine knelt down next to her and asked, "Are you alright?" 

"Yes ma'am," Victoria said. Nothing much could be said after that for Jake ran into the room.

"Heero, something's wrong with Janie," he said. Heero looked over at him and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know. All I know is she's cold and that Trowa seems worried. Do you think she's going to die?" Jake asked. Heero rolled his eyes, grabbed the panicking Jake and walked out of the room with the others following him. Leanna, who was stilling looking though the guns, got up and followed. 

When they got into the room, Heero walked over to Relena and gave her Hannah-Marie. He wrapped his arm around her, turned to Trowa, and asked, "What's wrong?" 

"She won't wake up and she's cold," Trowa said. Heero's eyes narrowed. He looked over her and asked, "Do you think its hypothermia?" 

Jake whimpered slightly and Heero turned to glare at him before he turned back to Trowa. Trowa nodded. 

"Oh, God," Heero and Jake both said. Though one said it with fear while the other said it with annoyance. 

"What are you going to do?" Relena asked, quietly.

"Everyone take off your coats. Trowa help me turn her," Heero said as he slowly and cautiously slipped his hand under her head. 

"But if you move her, won't you cause some cardiac problem?" Catherine asked and Jake's eyes widen. 

"She has to be moved gently or yeah, that will happen," Heero said. Trowa had cautiously slipped his hands under her back and he and Heero were slowly turning her to her side. When they had done that, everyone had their coats off and Heero was wrapping them around Janie.

"Jake, I want you to lay next to her. Trowa, come me," Heero said as he stood. Trowa stood and asked, "Where are we going?" 

"To get the others. They should have been back by now. Leanna, were any of those guns loaded?" Heero asked as he walked to the door where Leanna stood. Jake, by this time, was lying next to Janie and had cautiously wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'll go get them," she said and went out into the hall. Trowa had reached the door and he and Heero whispered for a moment. Then Heero turned to the others and said, "No one is allowed to leave this room and if you have to move Janie, do it cautiously and without any sudden movements. Are you all going to be okay?"

"We'll be alright," Wufei said. Leanna returned and hand Heero and Trowa two guns.With one last look, they turned and left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you want to kill her?" Millardo asked. He was slowly advancing toward William and Lady. Lady by now was standing and slowly heading toward Quarte and Duo. 

"I want what was stolen from me," William said not noticing Lady was getting away from him.

"Which was?" Millardo asked as he took a step closer.

"My daughters and if you take one more step closer I'll kill her," William said. Millardo stopped and Lady halted, her breathing hard.

"Just let her go," Millardo said. William laughed insanely. Everyone flinched. 

"Let her go," he mocked, "Now why would I want to do that?"

They stood there in horror. Fear, that cursed emotion, began to creep into their minds and Lady began to tremble. The fear began to over take them and they couldn't move, couldn't think. It all seemed so hopeless, so bleak. This man was insane and was going to try and kill someone. And they could do nothing, nothing, about it. But they didn't have to. For a gun shot cut though the silence. 

They all turned and saw Heero and Trowa, guns raised and pointing at William.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move or I'll kill you," Heero said in that monotone voice that Duo knew when Heero was fifteen. And then, for a moment, Duo saw those sapphire eyes. He saw the uncaring, the non-emotional, the indifference he saw when Heero was only fifteen. Only fifteen. _Only fifteen._ Only fifteen and already he was a force to be reckoned with. He was dubbed the "Prefect Solder" and was only fifteen. No wonder Heero hated the nickname so much. 

The glare was there. The glare Duo knew so well and had dubbed "The Glare of Death." Only fifteen and could glare like that. Only fifteen and he knew more about weapons, military strategies, and military objects than most people knew at forty. And he was only fifteen.

But he wasn't fifteen anymore, Duo reminded himself. Heero was thirty-eight years old. He didn't glare like that anymore. He did care, was emotional, and wasn't indifferent. But yet, it was there, as Heero was suffering a setback. 

And Trowa. The indifference he showed during the war was there in those emerald green eyes. The indifference that said what did it matter? It was just one more person to kill, just another human being to hurt. Just one more building to demolish. Just another thing to destroy. Only seventeen and Trowa held that indifference. Only seventeen. Only two years older than Heero and there was the indifference.

But he wasn't seventeen; he was forty-one and that indifference wasn't suppose to be there. What was supposed to be there was the happiness of finally falling in love, of his firstborn on the way, and yet it was there. Why?

And suddenly he knew why. That happiness was almost taken away and Trowa was after revenge. And the same with Heero. The family he had work so hard to gain, so hard to get was being taken from him. The love that he was deprive of as a boy wasn't going to there anymore and now both men were going to make William pay for almost destroying what they where never allowed to have. It almost frightened Duo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	20. The death

What the Future Holds

Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Relena watched Jake and Janie. Hilde was talking to Jake. In fact everyone was talking. They were afraid to fall a sleep. No one wanted to end up like Janie. She looked down at Hannah-Marie and saw her eyes were closed.

 "Hannah, sweetheart, you need to stay awake," she said slightly shaking her. 

 "But Mommy, I'm so sleepy," Hannah-Marie said, reluctantly lifting her eyes a little. 

 "I know, sweetheart but your daddy wants to talk to you so you have to stay a wake," Relena said, telling her the first thing that came to her head.    

 "Alright. Mommy who was that man with red hair?" Hannah-Marie asked. Relena eyes widen slightly. 'What do I tell her?' she thought. 

 "Well, that was…um…I have to talk to Aunt Amber and Daddy before I can tell you," Relena said. Hannah-Marie rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you know Vicki's parents?"

 "Victoria?" Relena asked. After she nodded, Relena continued, "Yes and don't you dare ask me who they are."

 Hannah-Marie rolled her eyes again and asked, "Can I go talk to Uncle Wufei?"

 Relena grinned and said in a fake French accent, "But of course." Hannah-Marie giggled and got up and walked over to Wufei. He was sitting next Sally and looked aggravated. 

 "Hi, Aunt Sally and Uncle Wufei," she said in her chirpy way. Sally looked up and her eyes lit. She grinned devilishly. 

 "Why Hannah, why don't you sit down in Uncle Wufei's lap?" she asked with that grin. Before Wufei could protest, Hannah sat down and said, "Okay."

 That was as far as the conversation got before they heard screaming and gunfire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero stood there watching the one man who refused to obey him. In fact, he was smiling. It made Heero rage with vehemence. Oh, how he hated that man, hated him more than he every thought possible. Heero had always try to do as the Bible said about loving your enemies but this man made it seem impossible. 

 "Move or else," he said, tonelessly. It almost sounded as though he was bored out of his mind. He was hardly that.

 "Go ahead, though, you might never see them again," William said in that annoying cheerful voice with that annoying smile. 'Heero, remember now, he is insane. Don't get too heartless over that' Heero thought as Trowa asked, almost sounding like Heero, "What do you mean?"

 "What do I mean?" William mocked, "What I mean is that in five minutes the men I hired to kill all of you will be here in one minute."

 Even as he said it, Heero heard the screaming and the firing of guns. He looked at Trowa and a understanding seem to pass between them. Heero nodded very slightly and said, "Drop the knife, William."

 Saying he's name seem to have an effect on William. His eyes seem to hold some kind of realization in them and Heero imagined that might be the William that Leanna knew before their mother's death. But he couldn't really say.

 William looked at him and he looked helpless. Heero almost couldn't breath and for a moment felt so much compassion for this man. But then he remembered that the William he thought he was seeing wasn't there anymore and that just a few moments ago he couldn't hate anyone more than he hated him. Yet, he couldn't get rid of the feeling and completely forgot what was going on and just stared.  And William stared back. Heero thought that if things were different he might want to help this man but he then remembered that things weren't different and he could die tonight.

 "Drop the knife, William," Heero said, softly, almost like he would to Hannah-Marie. Duo looked at him quickly but Heero ignored him. William looked ready to do it but a gun went off and whatever Heero saw in his eyes was gone. The coldness returned, as did the heartless. And Heero seeing this went back to "prefect soldier mode" as Duo would say.

 "No," William said and turned to Lady and headed toward her with the knife raised. Lady screamed. Heero fired his gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei sat Hannah-Marie on the floor and got up. Everyone stared at him. They could still hear the yelling and gunfire. 

 "Leanna, were there any more guns?" he asked.

 "Yeah, I'll go get them," she said and got up. She left the room before Wufei could say anything. He turned to the others and said, "Relena, stay in here and watch Hannah and Victoria. Reuben, if anyone comes in here, I want you to shoot them. Everyone else, I want you in the hall. Jake, you stay with Janie. I'm not about to contradict anything Heero's told you. Amber, you stay here to," he said and walked outside of the room. Reuben seemed to be in a daze at what he had been a signed to do.

 "Reuben, are you okay?" Amber asked.

 "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," he muttered, staring into space. Amber walked over to him sat down. They began to whisper to each other. 

 Wufei came back into the room with Leanna. Their arms were filled with guns and they began to hand them out. Relena, Jake, Sophie, Sammy, and Amber were the only ones who didn't get one. Wufei and the others soon left the room. 

 "Mommy, what's going on?" Hannah-Marie asked. Relena pulled her close and whispered, "I don't know Hannah. I don't know what's going to happen anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Quarte had run to the fallen form of William. He pressed his fingers against his neck and was silent for a moment. He looked up and said, "He's dead. It's over." 

 "No, it isn't," Heero said. 'I just killed him. Why can't I believe it? I use to kill with out a second thought but now…God, forgive me' he thought.    

 "Marie. He…it's so horrible. Oh God, she has to be dead. I know it," Lady said as she slid to the ground crying. Duo knelt next to her and asked, "Where is she?" 

 Lady pointed and said, "In there."

 Trowa walked into the doorway and his eyes widen. His lips tremble slightly as he whispered, "Oh my God. How could he?"

 Heero walked up behind him and looked into the room. 'I'm staring to really hate him again' he thought. He shoved his way past Trowa and walked over to the bed and knelt down. He held her wrist and was quite for a moment. Then he sighed and said, "She's alive. We need to stop the bleeding and deal with what's going on up there. Lady, I want you to find a first aid kit or something like that and to clean the blood off. "

  He stood and mumbled something and turned to the others. 

 "Quarte, stay with Lady. The rest of you come with me," he said and left the room. Lady was standing and walked into the room. Heero headed toward the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Wufei stood in front of the stairs. He gun saw raised slightly. Three feet behind him was Hannah. A yard behind her was Hilde, a yard behind her, Catherine, then Sally, and then Leanna. 

 Wufei was tense. It had been along time since he actually fought with a gun and an eternality since he practiced with one. He was temped to pace but fought the verge.  This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Please review and thanks to those that did.

Ja ne 

Pinkmoon.


	21. Death and the arrival

What the Future Holds

Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for reviewing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero and the other men slowly climbed up the steps that led to the deck. Now that they were closer they heard what was being shouted. Things like, "After we kill this guy, I gonna throw a party" or "Who we killing again?"

 "What in the world?" Millardo asked to know one in particular. 

 "Okay, this is officially weird," Duo said. When they reached the door that would lead them outside, Trowa looked out the window in the door. His eyebrows rose slightly and for a moment couldn't speak.

 "What is it?" Millardo asked. Trowa didn't look at him and asked, "Tell me this. How can three men make this much chaos?"

 "What!" the other four men said. Trowa nodded his head slightly and said, "That's what I thought."

 Heero climb the last of the stairs and looked out the window. There were three men on the deck. They swayed as though drunk. 'He trusted these idiots to kill us?' Heero thought, remembering William's threat. 'Unless,' his thoughts continued, 'this isn't them. Lord, I'm not sure I can do this anymore.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Relena got up and began to pace. Reuben was holding Hannah-Marie, the gun resting at his side, and Sophie and Samantha were in the middle of a staring contest. Amber was talking to Jake. Victoria was watching Sophie and Sammy.

 Relena was worried. She had been since the beginning but now, the worry intensified. She hated the fact that she was helpless and wasn't in control. And the fact that they were in the middle of the ocean and miles from land didn't help.

 "Relena, sit down. You're goin' to drive us all crazy," Amber said. Relena glared slightly at her and said, "I've not walked for about a day. I'm going to walk."

 Amber sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned back to Jake. 

Relena crossed her arms and bowed her head. She knew something was wrong or something was going to go wrong. She didn't know how she knew or why but something kept whispering in her ear that something wasn't right and unless she did something, she wasn't going to like it. 'But what can I do?' she thought angrily. There were times she hated beinging a pacifist. Hated beinging defenseless because anyway else would be seen as pro-war by the general public. This was one of those times. She was brought out of her thoughts when Hannah-Marie said, "Mommy, what's going on?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael Wright, the man who burned half of the Peacecraft mansion and kidnapped Heero Yuy's loved ones, was on an engine-powered boat with ten other men. He was bored and thinking of what he would do with the money Radcliff would pay him for killing Heero Yuy. He was thinking about going to Hawaii or Russia when his boat stopped. He looked at the man driving and asked, "What's wrong, now?"

 The man stared at the water and shakily said, "There's a dead body floating in front of us along with another boat."

  Michael watch as the boat pulled up beside them. In it were twelve men and one with brown hair said, "We're suppose to help you kill Heero Yuy."

 Michael nodded and asked, "Who was the dead guy?"

 "Some chick Radcliff told us to kill. I think her name was Jamie Williams."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Heero turned back to the others. 

 "Do any of you have a gun?" he asked. Duo shook his head and Millardo pulled out a knife and said, "This is all I brought."  
 "What we have to do is get rid of them and get out of here as fast as we can," Heero said.

 "So we're just gonna run out there, yelling are heads off and kill them?" Duo said.

 "That's the basic idea," Heero said nonchalantly but thought 'I'm not sure I can kill again to night. Lord, I feel so taint.'

 "Are you alright?" Trowa asked looking at him. 

 "I'll tell you when this is over," Heero said and looked at the gun in his hand. 

 "Well, lets get this over with," Millardo said and walked up the last of the steps. Heero put his hand on the knob, took a breath and opened the door. Duo's last thought before he left the stairwell was 'He really has changed, hasn't he?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Wufei was slightly bored now. He had lowered his gun and was leaning against the wall and everyone else was quietly talking to each other. Wufei's thoughts began to wonder to Marian and he looked at Sally. He was slightly unsure about the fact he remarried. That seemed to becoming a trend with the pilots, lately. He loved Sally, yes, but his belief in honor and such, made him wonder if it was dishonoring Marian's memory by remarrying. He supposed he should have figured this out before he married but then wasn't thinking of that. He only thought of how there wouldn't be any more solitary nights were memories could haunt him, torture him. With Sally, that all disappeared. But still, there was Marian. He sighed and looked at the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Relena looked at her daughter and for a moment, couldn't think of anything to say. But she soon thought of something and said; "Daddy is talking to the man who wanted us here."

 'And that man is probably dead now' her thoughts finished. Victoria looked at Hannah-Marie and asked, "Would you mind playing a game?"

 "I guess. What game?"

 "I don't know."

 "Then why did ya ask?"

 "I thought you could come up with something and I'm bored." This went on for a while and Amber and Relena looked at each other.

 "She's your child," Amber said.

 "She's your niece," Relena responded. Jake chuckled lightly.

 "She's Quarte's kid," Amber said, nodding toward Victoria. 

 "I agree," Relena said and sat down. The two little girls remained oblivious to the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. Hoped you like this chapter and there should be two or three more left, if I can do this right. Anyways please review and thanks to those who did.

 Ja ne,

 Pinkmoon


	22. Instructions

What the Future Holds

Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews. The reason why Janie wasn't mention in the last chapter is because she was unconscious and there wasn't any change in her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Heero, Trowa, Millardo, and Duo stood side by side, mouths almost hanging open while the three men try to figure out where the extra bullets they where suppose to bring where. They had run out of the ones in their guns already. The gundam pilots could do nothing but stare. Heero finally snapped out of it and raised his gun. He said in that emotionless voice that everyone knew so well, "Stop moving or we'll shoot."

  The intoxicated men looked up and one almost fell. Heero rolled his eyes as Trowa raised his gun. The men just stared dumbly and Heero began giving out orders.

  "Duo, go and grab two of them and Millardo get the other one. We'll lock them open in the room that the kids were in," he said and everyone began to do as he bided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Jake was falling asleep, despite Amber's chatter and questions. He wanted to sleep so badly and it was getting to the point where he didn't care if he didn't wake up. He started to close his eyes when Amber began shooting off questions.

  "So how did Heero and you meet?" Amber asked.

  "Didn't he tell you?" Jake asked and looked up sharply at her. Amber sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

  "No. When we first came up with the 'arrangement', strange callin' a marriage that but that's what was, Heero and I agree we would keep whatever we wanted from each other and that we didn't have to tell each other anythang unless we wanted to. I think he agreed to it so I wouldn't feel like a prisoner," Amber said.

  "Did you?" Jake asked. He, like just about everyone one else, wondered what it would have been like to marry a complete stranger.

  "Yes. Heero was still makin' me go to school. Said I was just too young not to. But not many people were willin' to get friendly. The teachers gave me odd looks; the guys avoid me altogether. I was whispered about and there was no way to escape it. I'd come home cryin' and Heero would try to comfort me but you could tell he felt awkward about it. And then there was Reuben. I swear there wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't cryin' about somethin,'" she said.

  "I can't imagine what that was like," Jake said.

  "Well, you've be avoidin' my question," Amber said with a slight, rueful smile. Jake sighed and said, "Well, the band that we were in was looking for a piano player because our old one quit. Heero answered the ad and I was suppose to show him 'the ropes.' I think he did more of that for me than I for him," Jake said. Amber smiled and asked,     "Did he tell you where he learn how to play?"

  "No. Did he tell you?" Jake asked. Amber scoffed and said, "Yeah, right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Heero kept his gun next to the back of one guy's head as they walked down the stairs. Heero was in the back of the line and Duo was in front walking backwards. Needless to say, things were moving very slowly. No one spoke except the captives.  They muttered softly and didn't seem to know what was going on.

  They were coming to the bottom level of the boat and they could hear the girls talking. Heero didn't think anything of it. As they continued down Duo stepped a step that creaked. Heero hadn't noticed it until now, mostly because his mind was focusing on other things. But when Duo stepped on the step, the talking that was only twenty steps away stopped, and Wufei said something about getting ready though Heero couldn't truly understand it.

 Duo looked up at Heero and called, "Hey, it's us and you want believe what we have."

 Wufei called back, "You know I'm going to have a gun pointing at you when you come down."

 "I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Heero called and they continued they're slow process down the steps that seem to go on forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Lady and Quarte sat on either side of Mariemaya. They had stopped the bleeding and were now wrapping bandages around the wounds. Lady had stopped crying and gotten back under control. Her hair was a mess and there were trains of mascara running down her cheeks. She almost looked funny with the clam, collective appearance yet Quarte didn't feel like laughing and probably won't for a long time.

 He sighed and looked at Mariemaya. She had lost a lot of blood and he wasn't sure if she'd make it. Then again he wasn't sure any of them would make it. 

 "Lady, maybe you should get some sleep," he said. Lady looked at him and, after a moment, nodded. She curled up next to Mariemaya and wrapped her arm around her. There's was silence for several minutes. 

 "Quarte, why do you think this all happened?" Lady asked, suddenly.

 "You should ask Heero that," Quarte said.

 "Why?" 

 "He's the one with all the answers," Quarte said and sighed.

 "You know that's not true," Lady said. Quarte sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Wufei waited for Heero and the others to come down. His gun pointed straight ahead and his body couldn't get and tenser. He was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle any danger that was to come. The last time something like this happened; he had ended up in the hospital. 

 He sighed slightly, so no one would hear. He then saw a foot on the step and all thoughts stopped. He went on "soldier mode" as Duo appeared, walking backwards. Wufei began to relax when he saw Heero. 

  "Someone open the door that the kids where end," Heero said as they stopped once they reach the landing. Hilde opened the door and Heero and Duo began walking with the ones in between. They shoved the intoxicated men in the room and shut the door. Heero locked it and said, "We need to get Janie to a bed ASAP and we need to get out of here." 

 Wufei went to the door and called out to Reuben to let him know whom it was. They all went in and Heero began to give instructions. 

 "Zech and Duo, I want you to guard those guys. Reuben, Wufei, Trowa, and Jake, you're helping me carry Janie. Leanna, can we put her in your room?" he asked.

 "Yeah," she said. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

 "William's dead and Mariemaya is almost near death. Relena, I need you and Amber to help Quarte and Lady take care of her," he said softly. Amber, Sophie, Sammy, and Leanna's eyes had widened. Leanna softly began to cry and she roughly wiped away the tears. Amber rubbed her eyes and kept her hand there. Sophie and Sammy just stared.

 "Sophie, Sammy, I need you to watch Victoria and Hannah. The rest of you can help us with Janie," Heero said in that soft voice, like he would to comfort a child. It seemed strange coming from Heero to Duo. 

 Heero walked over to Janie and gently slip his hands under her head and shoulder. Jake sat up and slip his hands under Janie and soon everyone else followed the suit. 

 "On the count of three, we lift her," Heero said when everyone was ready. He received nods and began to count.

 "One."

 "Two."

 "Three," he said and they all slowly raised her. They walked out of the room with the others fallowing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. Please review and thanks to those that did.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	23. Of Fathers and Children

What the Future Holds

Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 When they had reached to second floor, Leanna instructed them to her room. To get there they had to go past the body of William. When Leanna saw him, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Heero stopped long enough to tell Amber, Relena, and the kids that Quarte was through the door and to go in there. Amber seemed shocked but that was the only emotion Heero saw on her face. He sighed and kept walking to Leanna's room. 

 When Heero and the others got there, they did the slow task of laying Janie in the bed. Heero told Jake to stay in the bed with her and asked Leanna to take them to the control area. Leanna did it, readily. They walked to the stairs and climbed them to deck. 

 When Leanna opened the door that led to the deck, the cold air blast onto their faces. The wind was blowing and the water lapped harshly against the boat and rocked it slightly. It caused Heero to worry somewhat about Janie but he couldn't do anything about so he decided not to worry. Leanna led them to the front of the boat. There was a small complex on the deck of the boat and Leanna led them through its door inside. 

 The control room was impressive. There was a phone, radio, steering equipment, and small radar. Heero immediately went to the radio.

 "What is this boat called?" he asked Leanna.

 "_The Omega_," she said quietly. Heero turned the radio on and pressed the switch.

 "This is _The Omega._ Is anyone out there?" he said into the mike and released the switch. No answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quarte," Relena said to make her and the others presence known. Quarte looked up from Mariemaya quickly. His gaze went over everyone quickly but stopped when it reached Victoria. She stood next to Hannah-Marie and her clothes were a bit torn but she looked so beautiful to him. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders messily and her violet colored eyes held a small fear of what? Rejection? Hate? Quarte couldn't tell and didn't care at the moment. 

 What his mind was focusing on was how much love, anger, and the need to protect this fragile little thing at come over him. He wondered about how he could love someone so much when he never saw him or her before or the desire to take this little girl and crush her to him and just protect her. And the anger, so much of it. He was angry at William Radcliff. A man a couple of minutes ago he was sympatric to because of his motives and such and now he seem to hate the man.

 "Quarte, maybe you and Victoria should go outside," Amber said as she looked at the stare he was giving the girl.

 "Alright," Quarte said breaking out of his thoughts and stood.

 "Is that alright with you, honey?" Amber asked Victoria. She nodded but her eyes never left Quarte. She and Quarte left the room. When the door shut, Quarte kneeled to get eye leveled with Victoria. For a while they just stared at each, not saying a word. Finally Quarte spoke.

 "So, you're my daughter," Quarte said softly.

 "Yes," Victoria said just as softly, almost fearfully. Something in Quarte broke and he held out his arms.

 "Come here," he whispered. Victoria fell into his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Reuben watched as Heero tried the radio again. There was still no reponise. Heero sighed and dropped the mike. He asked, "Dose anyone want to try and run this thing?"

 "I will," Wufei said.

 "Alright. I'm going to go out on the deck," Heero said and turned to leave.

 "Can I come with you?" Reuben asked. Heero nodded and left with Reuben following him. 

 "Now what?" Hilde asked. No one answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Reuben and Heero stood at the rail looking at the water. It was cold out and Reuben only had on a sweater. He shivered slightly.

 "Cold?" Heero asked, absently, almost apathy.   

 "A little," Reuben said and wrapped his arms around himself. Heero took off his jacket and wrapped it around Reuben. He then looked back out at the water. Reuben slid his arms in the sleeves and began to study Heero. He was tense and from the way he acted, off in some other world it seemed. 

 "Dad, what wrong?" Reuben asked quietly, confusingly. Heero sighed, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. He was silent for a moment.

 "I killed a man tonight and I'm not sure why," he said.

 "What do you mean?" Reuben asked almost cautiously.  

 "Don't ask me that," Heero said, tiredly. He opened his eyes and looked out at the water. There was silence for a while. Finally, Reuben asked, "Dad, are we…safe, I'd guess you say?"

 "You want the truth?" Heero asked. He didn't look at Reuben.

 "Yeah," Reuben said, watching him intensely.  Heero sighed and turned to look Reuben in the eye. 

 "No," he said and turned back to the water. When he did his eyes widen and he whispered, "Oh, my God."

 Reuben turned to see and almost screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is short but this seemed like a good place to stop. And now I really don't have an idea of where I'm going to be going with this. I've got two ideas and I'm trying to decide so this might start to move slow. Thanks for the reviews and please review for this chapter.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	24. It's coming

What the Future Holds

Chapter 24

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the review. Jake is going to start talking to God so you might want to skip that part if you don't believe that kind of thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Reuben, go get Quarte. Don't tell him anything," Heero said. Reuben nodded and hurried to the stairs. He raced down the stairway; sometimes skipping a step. He was panicking slightly and trying to calm down.  'Come on breathe. You don't need to go into a panic attack now. Breathe' he thought over and over again. 

 When he reached the room, he barged through the door. Everyone in the room looked up at his arrive. Relena and Amber sat next to Lady; Sophie, Sammy, Hannah-Marie, and Victoria sat on the floor; and Quarte was pacing slowly, obviously from boredom. 

 "Quarte, Dad needs you on the on the deck now," Reuben said, breathlessly.

 "What is it?" he asked. Reuben shook his head, gasping for breath and said, "Not here."

 Quart just nodded and followed Reuben up to the deck.

 Heero was still staring over the railing when they reached him. He looked up when he heard them and said, "Look over the railing."

 Quarte did as he was told, as Reuben sat down on the deck, and gasped at the sight. 

 "Is it…?" he whispered.

 "Yes, it Jamie," Heero said. Reuben looked up at the men, still breathing heavily, and asked, "Who's…going to tell…Victoria?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jake looked at Janie, scared out of his mind. He was close to a panic attack or so he thought. He was hoping someone would come and talk to him, to get his mind off what was going on. 'Well, why not God or Janie? They'll hear you' a small voice whispered in his head. It was the voice that everyone seems to hear when facing some great challenge. Jake began to speak.

 "Lord, I'm not really sure what to say. I'm scared but you already know that. Then again, you knew that before I even began to feel that way," he paused. What was he saying? He felt like an idiot. He knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. 

 "Lord, please just don't let her die," he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Relena and Amber stood and went over to a corner to whisper to each other. 

 "What do you think happened?" Relena asked.

 "Don't know. I want to go home so badly and crawl in bed and just get away from all this," Amber said.

 "Me, too. Do you think Heero's worried?" Relena asked suddenly. Amber looked at her.

 "Why do you say that?" she asked.

 "I don't know. I just have this feeling that he is," Relena said, looking at the floor.

 "The only thing I know about Heero Yuy is no one knows what he's going to do or feel except him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Wright could see the houseboat now. Only a few more minutes and they would be with in reach. He grinned. He always did love a fight.  He could see it now. He and the ever infamous Heero Yuy trying to kill one another and how every second, every moment Heero Yuy would get weaker and weaker until he fell to the ground. And then, Michael would stab him in the heart with the dragger he'd brought.

 His grin widened. Oh, yes, this would be perfect and he'd been rich beyond his wildest dreams.

 Perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 Heero was looking out into the water when he saw them. Two boats coming at them as fast as possible. 'Lord, get me through this, please' he thought and turned to Quarte and Reuben. 

 "They're coming," he said, monotonously.  The other two looked up at him sharply.

 "Who's coming?" Reuben asked. Heero nodded his head toward the ocean and Reuben got up to see. He and Quarte stare at the on coming boats.

 "Can you tell how many there are?" Reuben asked.

 "Twenty, twenty-three. I can't really tell," Quarte said. 

 "Twenty-two," Heero corrected.

 "How many of us are there?" Reuben asked and looked at Heero. He was still staring out into the water.

 "You want the truth?" he asked.

 "Yes but it's bad, isn't it?" Reuben asked. Heero didn't move and said, "Seventeen out of twenty-one."

 "It's not possible," Reuben said, thinking of their getting out of this. Heero stood and turned.

 "I'm going to tell the others about this," he said as he left. 

 "We're not going to get through this. It's just impossible," Reuben said.

 "With Heero Yuy, anything's possible," Quarte said quietly, almost bitterly.  Reuben turned his head to look at him.

  "What does that mean?" he asked. 

  "It means exactly that," Quarte said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Please review and thanks to those who did. And I'm sorry this took to long.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	25. Dreaming and Warning

What the Future Holds

Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero walked into the control room. Wufei was trying to figure out what button did what. Trowa and Cathy were talking with one another. Hilde and Sally talked among themselves in a corner of the room.

 "We have company," he said to get their attention.

 "What are you talking about?" Trowa asked. Everyone else turned to Heero and waited for the answer.

 "Radcliff hired a couple of men to kill us and their almost here," Heero said.

 "This is just great. I can't read what any of this says. It's written in Dutch," Wufei said. Leanna muttered something and said, "Mother was Dutch and taught him the language."

 "But he's renting the boat, right?" Hilde asked. Heero looked at her, "You're right," he then turned to Wufei, "See if the writing will peel off." 

 Wufei tried and to his shock, the writing did come off. There was no writing underneath though. 

 "Why would he do that?" Sally asked. She and the others were at the control board.

 "He changed after Mother's death. I think her death trigger a depression and then Amber came along. She almost looked exactly like Mother. But I wasn't there at that time so I don't know what he was like then. Well, that didn't answer your question and I need to stop dwelling," Leanna sighed softly. She crossed her arms and looked at the ground. The rest were silent. 

 "I need to know who can fight and who can't," Heero said. 

 "We all can. That much I know," Sally said. Heero nodded and said, "Leanna, anyone who doesn't have a gun give them one."

 "I'll go do that now," she said and left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Duo and Millardo weren't talking and it was driving Duo nuts. He tried to start a conversation but Millardo never let it live long. 'Why was I stuck doing the most boring job with the most boring person on the boat?' Duo thought. 

 "Millardo, what is your favorite color?" Duo asked. Millardo looked at him with an raised eyebrow and said, "Orange. Why?"

 "I'm bored and you won't talk to me," Duo whined. Millardo rolled his eyes and said, "My God, you're an idiot."

 "I am not," Duo said indignantly. 

 "Don't even start that," Millardo said.  Duo groaned and all but shouted, "I'm bored. Please talk to me."

 Millardo looked at him like he was an idiot and asked, "You do realize that you are begging?"

  "Yes, so please carry on a conversation with me, please!" Duo said and almost knelt. Millardo's eyes bulged. At that moment Leanna had come down the stairs, almost out of breath. She stopped in front of them and asked, "Do you have a gun?"

 Duo nodded his head _yes_ while Millardo said, "No."

 Leanna walked over to the gun supplies, got a gun, got up, and walked back over to Millardo. She handed him the gun and said, "Go up stairs into the control room. Quarte and Reuben are on the deck and will show were that is." 

 The two men ran up the stairs. Leanna looked up. Her lips moved but no sound came out. A moment later, she bowed her head and whispered, "Amen."

 She then went to the gun supply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Relena and Amber were sitting on the bed. Relena was speaking to Lady and Amber was staring into space. Sophie and Sammy were trying to make Hannah-Marie and Victoria minds focus on something besides what was going on. 

 Amber sighed. Her emotions had been hitting her full force and now she was to drain to feel anything. Lord, she wanted to go to sleep. She wanted to go into a world were she would forget everything. She didn't want to dream of memories, she wanted to dream of some fantasy, something completely unrelated to what was going on.  

 She sighed again and almost fell back onto the bed. She got up and said, "I'm going out into the hall."

 Relena looked at her and said, "Alright." 

 She left the room then with every eye on her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Janie didn't know where she was. She seemed to be floating but couldn't open her eyes. It frightened her. Sudden she began to fall. 'What's happening? Am I dreaming?' she thought. She continued to fall faster and faster and faster. 'Someone help me' she thought automatically. She fell faster and faster and faster until she just stopped.

 She was shocked at first and tried to open her eyes. When she did see saw Jake leaning above her. 

 "I was wondering when you would wake up," he said, bored.

 "What's going on?" Janie asked. Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at her with ridicule.

 "We're home, waiting for that idiot of a maid to bring breakfast up," Jake said. That was when Janie looked round the room. It was like a room in a castle or mansion. Everything was white and gold and there was a fireplace. The bed was a canopy and the curtains were made of white and gold silk.  The sheets were made of silk and white. The walls were white with gold embroiders. The floor was made of white marble. 

 Jake got up and walked over to a table. He was different. He was argorrant and inconcerit. What on Earth was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this took so long. Please review

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	26. The World's Turning UpSideDown

What the Future Holds

Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero was watching the others as they bickered about what to do. For some reason, he enjoyed it when they did this. It gave him a chance to study them, something he did all his life. He suppose the reason for that was that he wanted to see how people who were raised relatively normal behaved in times of extreme emotion since he couldn't feel it. Duo and Millardo had arrived and the two were bickering with Wufei and Trowa. Lucriza and Hilde were fighting with Catherine and Sally. Hannah, though, was watching everyone like her brother.

 Heero leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. His gaze switched from each person and he was growing annoyed. Here they were, some of the best fighters in the universe, and they were fighting over how they were going to survive twenty or more men. It was pathetic in his eyes but then again, only minutes ago he was doing the same thing. He brought his attention back to the arguments. 

 "If we do a surprise attack, it'll be easier," Millardo said. 

 "It'll be the same if we hit them head on," Trowa said. So that was that argument. Heero turned to the girls.

 "Relena and Amber can't fight," Sally said.

 "We need as many people as we can get," Lucriza said. So that was argument number two. 'This is crazy' Heero thought as he stood up. No one noticed and continued to argue. Heero rolled his eyes and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

 Everyone stop speaking and stared at Heero in shock. Duo mouth was open and he looked to be the most shocked.

 "If I hear one more word, I'll kill all of you myself. Now, I want everyone to sit down and try and relax while we wait for Leanna to get the others here. Any objects?" Heero asked, forcefully. He glared at each person as he asked the question, and everyone but Millardo shook their heads. 

 It annoyed Millardo that Heero, who was years younger, always seemed to be bossing him around. Maybe that was why he never liked Heero. Maybe it was jealous. Or maybe it just irked him that someone younger was in control.

 "If you don't mind, I think I'll wait outside," he said and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 Amber was leaning against the wall when Leanna came into her line of vision. Leanna had nothing but guns in her arms and it shocked Amber. 

 "What's going on?" she asked.

 "Take a gun and go out on to the deck. Quarte and Reuben are out there and they'll tell you where to go," Leanna said. Amber gave her a look but took a gun and went to the stairwell. Leanna knocked on the door and Relena answered a few minutes later. Her eyes widen when she saw what was in Leanna's arms.

 "What are those for?" she asked and immediately felt like an idiot. It was obvious as to what the guns were for but she was a pacifist. She couldn't use a gun to take a life. It wasn't what she taught but the small desire that she could began to rise inside her. She immediately smothered it.

 "Heero said to make sure everyone had a gun," Leanna said. At the mention of her husband, Relena felt a small fear mixed with something else. Something she couldn't describe. 

 "What about Hannah and Victoria?" she asked, a small fear of having her daughter tainted by this began to bloom. She tried to imagine her four-year-old daughter just holding a gun and shuddered. 

 "He didn't say. Go on to the deck. I all ready sent Amber there," Leanna said.

 "But Marie…" Relena said to buy time. She was going to do everything she could to keep from touching that gun. She wasn't afraid of what touching it would do; she was afraid of what it symbolized.

 "I don't know. I guess Heero forgot about her. You need to go now," Leanna said. Relena slowly put her hand out and quickly snatched one of the guns. She paused at the feel of it in her hand. It was cold and heavy and just didn't feel right. She let out a shudder and turned to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael Wright saw the two men on the deck. They were watching him and his men. He knew the one with blond hair was Quarte but the brown haired looked to be Heero Yuy but he couldn't be. He looked too young but then again, he was far away. But didn't Heero Yuy have a son?

 "John," he said to the man next to him, "Does Yuy have a kid?"

 "He has two kids and two ex-step kids, I guess you call them," John said. 

 "Is one of them a son?" Michael asked.

 "That's the oldest of the four," John said. Michael nodded and turned back to the boat. A new person had come on the deck and was talking to Quarte and the Heero Yuy look-a-like. This person had red hair and was a woman. She talked to the two men and then went inside a small structure on the deck.

  A few minutes later another woman came out on the deck. Michael's eyes widen when he saw who it was. It was Relena Peacecraft-Yuy. What was she doing on this boat? Michael looked more closely and saw a light reflecting off something in her hand. Was that a gun? he thought. What had happened on that boat?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Janie sat up in the bed. It all felt so unreal, so very unreal. Jake was reading a something on the table and wasn't paying any attention to her. That was unusual because Jake always treated her like fragile china that was about to break. 

 There was a knock on the door and Jake called for the person to come in. It was Amber. She didn't look up from the floor and didn't speak. She carried a tray and set it on the table. She then turned and left quickly. 

 Janie's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. Jake looked at her with an annoyed look.

 "Well aren't you going to get up?" he asked irritated. What was wrong with him? He was always so sweet and laughing with her. What was going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, please review and thanks to those that did. And by the way, I don't know if someone dreams while under hypothermia so sorry if these sences with Janie are wrong.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	27. The arrivals

What the Future Holds

Chapter 27

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry this took so long but writer's block and school have really taken a toll. I know where I want to go with this but I can't seem to find away to get it there. So if anyone wants to help email me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Relena walked into the control room, gun held loosely in her hand.  The cold metal made her flesh crawl, made her body shiver. She wished she were somewhere else. Somewhere warm at least. When she walked into the room everyone turned to her. Everyone stared a minute at her and then turned back to arguing.   
 Heero got up and walked over to her. It was strange how his beinging near seem to calm her. He looked at her and their eyes locked. Relena found that she could barely breathe. It was as if Heero was looking into her soul, his gaze was so unwavering, so intense. For a moment, she was sure he knew what she was feeling, what she was thinking but Heero quickly kissed her on the forehead and left the room to go outside. She turned her head to watch him leave. 

 "Relena," Millardo said to get her attention. She turned her head to him and tried to smile but found that she couldn't. 

 "Yes, Millardo?" she asked.

 "Do you want me to take that gun?" he asked. Relena turned her gaze to her hand. How she wanted to say yes. How she wished she could beg him too but knew that to do so would leave her defenseless. And also, that secret desire to do something completely out of character, to do something that would shock the world had took over. And she found herself telling her brother no, that Heero had say everyone had to have a gun and she wouldn't disobey him with something as important as this.

 Millardo scowled but didn't say anything. Relena was grateful for that and sat down near the others and listened to the arguments that started up again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 When Heero stepped outside he stepped over to Quarte. Quarte turned and glanced at him. Heero ignored it and stared at the boats that where coming ever nearer.   
 "Quarte, go into the control room. We seemed to have a problem on deciding what we're going to do," Heero said, without moving. For a moment, Quarte wondered if Heero had even spoken but said, "Okay but what do you think I can do about it?"

 "Because you and Relena are the most likely to get everyone to agree. And we need to decide soon," Heero said. Quarte nodded and left. Reuben was the only one left with him and neither said anything. 

 "Aunt Amber, where's Daddy and Mommy? And what's going on?" an angry, tearful voice said. Heero and Reuben turned around but didn't see anyone. But they knew it was Hannah-Marie and that the others must be getting close.

 "Sweetheart, I'm not exactly sure what's going on," Amber voice said. A few seconds later, they appeared. When Hannah-Marie saw Heero and Reuben, she ran toward them. She wrapped her arms around Heero, when she reached him. Heero picked her up and wait for the others to reach him. When they did, he told them to go inside the control room. Soon he was the only one on the deck. 

 He knelt and began to pray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael Wright continued to watch the boat. He saw Heero kneeling and wondered about it. From what he had heard, Heero Yuy had never believed in any kind of religion. Yet, there he was kneeling in plain view, with his head bowed and his lips moving. It was strange to see. 

 "He kind of reminds me of the guy in _High Noon_," a man next to Michael said softly. Michael turned to him and asked, "What's _High Noon_?" 

 "A really old western made in the 1950s', I believe. It's about a sheriff who is going to be killed by a guy he sent to jail. Well, this sheriff is up against four men alone so he tries to get the town to help. No one will and by the time the guy who's gonna try and kill him gets to town, he has no one and has to take them on by himself. Anyway, Heero Yuy reminds me of the sheriff just before he has to fight," the guy said.

 "Why Chris, I never knew you were a philosopher," Michael said, sarcastically. Chris looked at him and then shook his head. He turned back to the boat. But Michael thought over what Chris had said. 'Well, I wonder if the sheriff died. I guess I'll find out in a couple minutes' he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Amen," Heero finished the prayer and stood. He then headed toward the control. When he got in, he heard the first fires of gun shots. They had runout of time and Heero could see it on everyone's faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry if this seems rushed and that it took so long to get out. Please review.

Ja ne, 

Pinkmoon.


	28. Begins of a Plan

What the Future Holds

Chapter 28

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Did you decide on anything?" Heero asked. The others looked at each and shook their heads slowly. Heero muttered something under his breath. He turned to the door and closed his eyes. 'So what are you going to do?' his mind asked him. He sighed angrily and resisted the urge to hit the wall with his fist. What were they going to do? That question ran over and over again in his head. 

 "Daddy, what's going on?" Hannah-Marie asked. He opened his eyes and took a breath but didn't turn around.

 "There're some men outside who want to hurt us. I don't know why but they do," he said. Hannah-Marie didn't ask any more questions. Heero sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

 "Well, we can't use the element of surprise anymore," Duo said. Heero turned around and looked him over. 

 "True," he said.  He leaned against the door and watched everyone. Relena and Amber where looking at him worriedly but only for a few moments because of Hannah-Marie demanding their attention. Victoria sat next to Hannah-Marie but looked at the floor. Heero sighed as he remembered what happened to her mother and wondered briefly if she knew. He then turned his gaze to Wufei who was sitting next to Sally. Wufei sat with his eyes closed and Sally stared of into space. Duo sat next to them. He was watching Heero with a worried eye and holding Hilde, who was leaning against him. Catherine sat next to Trowa. Both were staring into space like Sally. Hannah and Leanna sat next to each other. Hannah was looking between Heero and Relena with a worried look, and Leanna was staring at her hands. Millardo sat next to Lucriza. Millardo was staring at Relena and Lucriza was staring at Millardo. Reuben, Sophie and Sammy all sat next to each other and were whispering quietly. Quarte was staring off into space but he looked as though he was thinking of something. 

 Heero sighed again and began to stare off into space, a popular trend it seemed. The silence in the room was broken only by Hannah-Marie's voice, asking question after question and Reuben and the twins' whispers. So almost everyone jumped when Quarte raise his head quickly and asked, "Leanna, are there blueprints of the boat on board?"

 "I think so. Let me look," she said, a little surprised, and began to search the room. Heero raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

 "Quarte, why do you want the blueprints for the boat?" Duo asked.

 "There might be a way out of this room that we don't know about," Quarte said.

 "Doesn't that only happen in the movies?" Amber asked with a look of disbelief.

 "It's a possibility," Quarte said a little defensively. Amber still had the look of disbelief but said nothing.

 "What gave you the idea anyways?" Wufei asked. Quarte shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. It just came to me."  

 "Do you think there could be a ventilation system?" Heero asked and looked around the room. Quarte turned to him, glad someone wasn't against the idea, and said, "Yes. That's a possible and probably the only likely way out."

 "If there's a ventilation here, then why is it cold on the third and second floors?" Millardo asked.

 "There has to be a way to control it, if there is a ventilation," Heero said. 'So he's skeptic too' Quarte thought and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael walked slowly around the control room. The door to the entrance was locked. He sighed and glanced at the others around him. What was he going to do? He knew that everyone was in the control room and that no one was down below the decks. But he wasn't sure. What would kill everyone in the control room and anyone below the deck without killing his men? He wondered about the question and thought about voicing it. He decided against and thought more. He leaned against the rail and closed his eyes. 

 The other men were looking at him like he was crazy and then at each other.  Each had the same question in their eyes. What was Michael Wright planning? 

 Michael finally opened his eyes and looked at the men. 

 "Did anyone bring any kind of bombs?" he asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake sighed as he watched Janie. She hadn't moved nor made a sound. He was worried and closed his eyes. 'Lord, please don't let her die, please. She can't die. She's the only thing I have left. Please Lord' he prayed in his head. He never noticed her eyes moving behind their lids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Janie watched Jake. His face looked beyond annoyed. She pushed the covers away and stood slowly. She looked around the room again. This, apparently, aggravated Jake more.

 "Why around you looking around? It's not like you haven't seen it before," he said, angrily. Janie turned to him with a surprised look. What in the world was wrong with him? she thought. She walked to the table and sat down. It was then that she noticed something. She was no longer pregnant. Her eyes widen as she stared at her flat stomach. 

 Jake sat down as well and began to prepare a plate of food.  He stopped when he saw that she wasn't doing anything. He growled and asked, "Do we have to go through this every morning? When are you going to get over it?" 

 Janie looked up quickly and stared at him confused. 

"Get over what?" she asked, slight fear edging into her voice.  Jake's eyes widen and he stared at her in shock. 

 "You spoke," he said simply. Janie was now more confused than ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have finally figured out what I'm going to do for each chapter. So things might start moving faster than they have. So please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	29. Debates of the Vent

What the Future Holds

Chapter 29

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Leanna finally found the blue prints. She brought them to a table and everyone surrounded them to see. Quarte ran his hand over the words as his eyes skimmed the paper. Heero's eyes moved more steadily, reading each of the words. Duo looked at the designs, looking for something that resembled a vent. Wufei skimmed at the designs and words over, while Trowa read the words and looked at the designs.  The others did something similar to what the five were doing. This went on for a few minutes until Heero said, "I found it."

 He pointed to it and everyone moved their eyes to where his finger pointed. The diagram showed a vent that was in the floor of the control room and led to a room just below it.

 "Leanna, what's below there?" Quarte asked.

 "Let's see, if it's over there then the room below that would be the one Jake's in I think. Or is Mariemaya? I can't remember. I think it's…" she said trying to figure it out aloud. She wasn't really talking to any of them and was staring off into space.

 "I should have never asked," Quarte said after a few minutes of this. Leanna didn't notice, just kept muttering to herself about it.

 "Yeah," Heero said and leaned against a wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael stood waiting for the answer. After a few minutes, a man from the other boat spoke up.

 "We brought some but we where hoping we wouldn't have to use it," he said.

 "Where are they?" Michael asked.

 "In the boat," the man said and shifted nervously. 

 "Go get them," he said and the man hesitantly obeyed. Michael grinned. This would get rid of Yuy and the evidenced. It was perfect. Nothing about it could go wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jake sighed and began to study the ceiling. It was a yellowish-white color and had the popcorn design. He looked it over looking for pictures that would be outlined when he noticed a vent in the ceiling. It wasn't that unusual except it was fairly large. It looked as though it was 36in.x24in. Jake stared at for a while before he went back to staring at the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Janie looked at him and asked, "What do you mean I spoke?"

 Jake didn't answer for a moment. He just sat there staring at her. Finally he said, "You haven't spoke for two months now."

 "What happened two months ago?" she asked. Some of it was starting to come together in her mind. She believed that this was dream now and wanted to know why she was dreaming about this.

 "Don't you remember?" he sighed. She shook her head and he gave a slight growl.   
 "You had a miscarriage and went into a state of depression. But it seems that you're coming out of it," he said. Her eyes widened slightly at this and she didn't ask any more questions. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Leanna finally figured it out. The vent was above Jake's room. But there was another problem.

 "We're going to fall if we go through the vent. It just goes straight down," Quarte said.

 "Well, couldn't someone go down first and get Jake to help them down and then they help the others?" Relena asked.

 "If we did that it would be the first few trying to catch the others before the hit the floor. It would be dangerous for you and Amber," Duo said.

 "We might not have a choice unless there's a ladder on here which I doubt," Heero said. He was still leaning against the wall.

 "Yeah, nothing's that easy," Duo said.

 "None you have any faith, do you?" Amber asked.

 "Yeah but you know. Nothing is very that easy unless you're in a movie or book which I know we're not," Duo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for taking so long. Please review.


	30. And it begans again

What the Future Holds

Chapter 30

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Can we just vote?" Wufei asked a few seconds later. They were now arguing over weather or not the first person down the vent should have Jake look for a ladder.

 "Oh but that would be the easy way to settle this," Millardo said sarcastically. He hated the arguing and it was getting on his nerves. 

 "Millardo, please," Lucriza said. He just rolled his eyes.

 "Okay, we're voting. Those who want to look for a ladder, raise your hands," Heero said. Everyone looked at each other for a moment and some raised their hands. Heero counted and said, "Those who don't…"

 He watched as the others lefted raised theirs and counted again. He sighed and said, "We're not looking for a ladder."

 "Next question," Duo said, "Who's going first?"

 No one had an answer. 'Not another debate' Quarte thought and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael grin widened as the men with the explosives got back on board. He stared at the explosives for a moment while going over his plan in his mind. It was all so perfect he decided. He then grinned more. The word _perfect_ seemed to become his favorite word lately. All well, he would muse about that later.

 "Alright everyone. Let's get started," he said and grabbed some of the explosives. He then began to set them up around the control room. The other men stared for moment and followed suit. But their movements where hesitant where Michael's was fast and almost sloppy. Some of them even wondered why they where there but no one said anything out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 'Jake, quit staring at the vent. It's just larger than normal' Jake thought as his eyes found the vent for the twentieth time it seemed. He just couldn't stop staring at it for some odd reason. And it was driving him nuts. 

 He sighed and closed his eyes. It felt good to close his eyes for a moment. As he kept them closed a voice was telling him to open them or he would fall a sleep. But it felt so good he argued back at the voice. But it was dangerous to fall a sleep, the soft, quiet voice whispered back. 

 He finally opened his eyes but it wasn't because he was listening to that voice but another was calling his name.

 "Jake, wake up!" a familiar voice yelled at him. Jake looked around the room until he saw Trowa's face staring at him through the vent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Janie slowly pecked at the food. It was strange that she could taste food while she was dreaming, she decided. Jake ate more and stared over at her but he didn't say anything. Perhaps he was too glad to have her talk again, she thought. 

 She tried to remember what she had been doing before she went to sleep but she couldn't. Well, it wasn't too surprising, she decided. When you where dreaming, you could never tell memory from fantasy for it blended together and confused you.

'And when did I become an expert on dreams?' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jake's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Trowa was there.

 "What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

 "Getting into your room. Now get up and help open this thing," Trowa said. Jake did as he was told and stood directly under the vent. 

 "I'm going to need a screwdriver to open this thing," Jake said as he looked at the vent.

Trowa, who was kneeling on the vent insecurely, looked up and yelled, "Heero, do you have that Swiss army knife on you?"

 "Just a sec," Heero called down.

 "He still has that?" Jake asked surprised.

 "Yeah. Why?" Trowa asked, looking down at him. 

 "It's an old birthday present from one of the girls in the band we where in," Jake said.

 "Really?" Trowa asked and went back to looking up.

 "Yeah, her name was Minthe Persephone Smith and she played violin for us sometimes," Jake said.

 "What kind of name is Minthe Persephone?" Trowa asked and handed Jake the knife.

 "Her mom had a obsession with the Greek god Hades and name her after his lovers," Jake said as he hunted for the screwdriver.

 "Okay, who was Minthe?" Trowa asked.

 "A nymph that Persephone changed into a mint plant when she found out that Hades had a relationship with her," Jake said and found the screwdriver.

 "Okay. Well, I'm going back up," Trowa said and stood hesitantly. 

 "Why?" Jake called after him.

 "Because if I don't I'll fall with the vent," he said and began to climb out. Jake shrugged and began to work on the vent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So tell me what you think.

Ja ne, 

Pinkmoon     


	31. High Tensions

What the Future Holds

Chapter 31

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Jake managed to get the screws that held the vent up undone and get the vent off. He stared up and saw about ten faces staring back.

 "You done?" Heero asked, kneeling on the floor with the others. 

 "What does it look like?" Jake asked with an annoyed stared. 

 "It look's like the vent's off and your standing in the way," Heero said with the same look.

 "Oh, just shut up and get us out of here," Amber's voice drifted to Jake. She wasn't in view. The ones who were kneeling were Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quarte, Millardo, Reuben, Hannah, Sally, and Catherine. 

 "You shut up," Heero said, turning around to glare at her or so Jake thought. He rolled his eyes and decided that some things weren't ever going to change. Heero and Amber had always fought like a brother and sister would and it always ended up getting on everyone's nerves.

 "How about both of you shut up," Millardo said. Heero turned to glare at him but didn't say anything. He turned back to Jake and said, "Just go stand by the bed for a moment."

 "Sir, yes sir," Jake muttered and went to stand there. He glanced at Janie for a moment but quickly turned his gaze to the vent.

 "Trowa, you go first," he heard Heero say.

 "Why?" Trowa said and Jake was sure he was glaring.

 "Because you where in the circus and can get down there the easiest," Heero said in an exasperated voice.

 "Fine," Trowa said in a frustrated voice. A few minutes later he had jumped into view and landed on the floor in a kneeling position. He stood and looked up. 

 "Now what?" he asked.

 "I go next," Heero said. He soon appeared in view. Soon Duo, Wufei, Quarte, and Millardo were in the room. 

 "How you gonna get us down?" Reuben asked.

 "I'm getting there," Heero called up and turned to the others and asked, "Anyone got any ideas?"

 "Lord save us," Reuben's voice came moaning.

 "Shut up," Heero called up to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Michael was done. The explosives through were only strong enough to destroy the control room.  He sighed and wished they were stronger, stronger enough to destroy the whole boat. Now everything _wasn't_ perfect and everything _had_ to be perfect. Perfection was the only way you won any victories without casualties from you side. Yet he didn't have the perfection he so desperately wanted.

 They other men stood waiting for his orders. They didn't seem to care that everything wasn't perfect. Did they even know? Michael wondered. Surely they knew for they were the ones who told him that the explosives weren't strong enough. Did they care? They hadn't seemed very thrilled to use the explosives. They had seemed reluctant. So they didn't want this to be perfect. All well, they'd regretted it if some of the gundam pilots survived. They would care afterwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Janie sighed and glanced back at Jake or the dream Jake to Janie. He seemed to be able to feel her gaze and looked up.

 "What?" he asked with that annoyed look on his face. She flinched and whispered, "It's nothing."

 She wished he would behave like the real Jake. The one who treated her as if she were the world or some kind of queen who he was fortunate and blessed enough to win the love of. She never realized how much she liked that feeling or how much she would miss it. But this was only a dream and it would end sooner or later. She hoped.

 "I'm sorry," the dream Jake said. Janie looked back at him quickly. He seemed to be struggling with himself and Janie felt sorry for him.

 "It's alright," she said and went back to eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "We're all goin' to die. Yes we're goin' to die. We're all goin' to die because my father's leading the rescue mission and everyone follows him in submission," Reuben had been singing idly. It was mostly to annoy Heero, something he loved to do when Heero was whined up. And Duo loved to watch because Heero would act more human. But the song was really getting on his nerves as well as everyone else's.

 "Reuben, I'm glad you know how to rhyme but will you please just shut up already," Heero said, aggravation filling his voice and making it rise in volume.

 They were still trying to figure out how to get the others down without killing each other in the process. And Reuben's singing was ruining Heero's concentration.

 "I can sing it in German if you like," Reuben said. Heero didn't know German so this would work and he could drown it out.

 "Then sing it in German," he called back up, his voice never changing its pitch. Reuben did just that and Heero was finally free to think. But one of his first thoughts were 'Where did Reuben come up with that and why did he have to sing it when I'm nervous and scared enough already?' He soon pushed the thought away and refocused on the others.

  "Well, with Hannah-Marie and Victoria, we could have them jump down and we stand there to catch them," Jake said.

 "So who wants to start with giving the negatives and the positives?" Duo asked.

 "I don't care about that anymore. Let's just do as he said," Heero said. The others agreed and went back to the vent and call Relena over and told her what they had decided. She began to look worried but didn't say anything.

 She told Hannah-Marie and Victoria. At first they were too scared to even try but after coaxing them for a while they finally went and where caught by the group down there. Hannah-Marie refused to let Heero go afterwards and kept her arms wrapped around his leg. Victoria sat near the bed and watch but didn't say anything. She still didn't know about her mother.

 "What about the rest of us?" Hannah asked. 

 "I'm getting there," Heero said and returned to debate about what to do next. And Reuben never ceased his singing in German.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So tell me what you thought and please review. 

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


End file.
